Hidden Truths
by HollyAnne87
Summary: Hermiones been hiding her home live from everyone along with a very important secert. What will happpen when everyone finds out. Can they help her or is it too late.
1. Prologue

**Hidden Truths**

I do Not own Harry Potter or any of its characters all rights belong to Rowling

-This story will be taking place at the end of fifth year. The department of ministries did happen however instead of Sirius dying the killing curse just barley misses him and Hermione is able to capture Pettigrew(for the sake of the story he was there) and Sirius was found to be innocent-

**Prologue – 1987**

On the early morning of September tenth Sister Teresa woke to the sound of rain, thunder, and baby crying. This was not unusual considering sister Teresa resided at Hermione Ann's Orphanage 2876 Granger Street Harmony, England. The thing that worried her was that the crying seemed to come from outside. Fearing that something had happened to one of the younger children she woke Sister Christine and together they went to investigate the noise.

As they approached the entryway the crying grew louder until they were right in front of the main entrance. Take the necessary precautions Sister Teresa opened the door and saw a baby lying on the front steps soaked from the rain. She picked the baby up and went to the library to get warm and dry in front of the fire.

Once the baby was warm and dry they could see clearly that it was a little girl. They searched for a note but all they found was a scrap of paper that said…

_**To Whomever Finds This,**_

_**For reason I cannot explain I am unable to raise my child at this time without putting her life in danger. Please take care of her and treat her well. **__**Born September 2 1987. She remains unnamed. I hope one day to come back for her when it is safe however should this prove to not be the case please see that she is brought up in a loving environment.**_

_**Anonymous **_

After reading the note they couldn't very well abandon the child and decided that from that moment on she would always have a home at Hermione Ann's. The child had been feed and was sleeping so they carried her to the nursery.

They named the little girl Hermione Anne Granger. They didn't know about her past and had no way of knowing what the future held but they somehow knew the child was destined for a changeling life ahead and they would do whatever they could to make it easier for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to my last class of the year when I was stopped by professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, may I see you in my office please?"

"Of course headmaster"

_I wonder what could be so important that he would want me to miss my last day of classes for the year for._

I followed him up to his office and was surprised to see that there were people waiting for us. Professors Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall took seats while Professor Dumbledore went to sit behind his desk.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger. Now you are here because for the past few weeks your professors have noticed a declining interest in your work and that you've become withdrawn from others and we've become concerned" Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry."

"Please Miss Granger if there is something wrong, something that is bothering you perhaps there is something we can do." McGonagall said.

_Great what am I suppose to do now. It's not like I can tell them the truth they have no idea what my life is really like. _"Really Professor nothing's wrong. I've just had other things on my mind, but it won't happen again."

Professor Snape stood suddenly and said "I don't have time for this obviously Miss Granger is hiding something that she doesn't want us to know and I have classes to teach. I would prefer not to be interrupted unless it is something serious." And he left the room.

Up until now Remus had remained silent, but once Professor Snape had left he got up and came over to kneel in front of me and looked me in the eye and said," Hermione you know all we want to do is help even if the problem is or isn't school related. If something or someone is bothering you please let us help."

"Professor Lupin is telling the truth Miss Granger all we want to do is help." said Dumbledore.

I'm sorry but you're wasting your time there is nothing to tell."

_**Flashback**_

_2 weeks ago_

_I was getting ready to take a shower when my owl Midnight flew through the window and dropped a letter on my lap. It looked as though the letter had been written in tears._

_Sensing that something was wrong I carefully opened the letter and began to read…_

_**Dearest Mia (pronounced my),**_

_**I am sorry to be writing this letter but I fear that Samantha may be dying. I received a letter from her sometime ago. She's is in the hospital. She informed me that her disease has progressed and that the doctors are no longer able to control or suppress it. I thought you needed to know because I fear it may mean that yours will no longer be able to be suppressed or controlled. I'm so sorry Mia I know how you wished a cure could've been found if not for you then at least for Sam.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Sister Teresa**_

_The letter fell from my trembling hands and I burst into tears. I heard my roommate's footsteps and quickly hid the letter and ran into the bathroom to shower and prepare for class._

_**End Flashback**_

"Please Hermione. Professor Snape is right you're hiding something. Please talk to us, let us help" said Remus.

I stood up "You don't understand. You'll never understand. Just leave me alone." I yelled at all of them before running from the room and slamming the door behind me.

I lay in my bed that night wondering if I had done the right thing not telling my Professors, but they would have wanted to help and there's nothing that can be done. Unable to sleep I decided to write to Sam and find out how she was doing. Picking up paper and a pen I started my letter…

_**Sam,**_

_**Sister Teresa wrote me about what's going on. I can't believe I had to find out from her. How could you not tell me? We've always been honest with each other we've never kept anything from one another. I was so mad at you, but I guess you didn't want to worry me. In her letter the sister wanted to know if I had started to feel the effects of the disease again. In case your worried don't be, I haven't felt any yet. I promise to come visit you as soon as I get back to the muggle world, and I promise to set up an appointment for myself too okay.**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Mia**_

After I had finished my letter I sealed it in an envelope and set it aside to send it to Sam in the morning before the train left. Then I lay down and went to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke to the sound of Ginny yelling at me to get up. I rolled over to look at the time and realized I only had 45 minutes until the train left. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed for the day before heading to the owlery complete forgetting about Ginny.

"Hey Mione wait up."

I quickly turned around to face Ginny, "Sorry, forgot you were there for a minute."

"Apparently so", she said," So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"The owlery, I have to send a letter before getting on the train", I said.

"Oh, okay see you on the train then bye", she said before going to find the boys.

I quickly turned around and started walking again. Just as I was turning the corner I bumped into someone and we both went falling backwards. Just as I was getting back up I heard a cold voice say, "Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger do watch were your going." I looked up to see Professor Snape.

"Yes sir, sorry," I said before quickly continuing on my way, completely unaware that I was being followed.

As I entered the owlery I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned around but found no one there. I quickly found my owl Midnight and attached the letter telling her to deliver it to Sam.

_**On The Train**_

"Hey Hermione what are you doing this summer?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing much, you?"

"I'm going back to my aunt and uncles for a few hours then I'm off to number twelve Grimmauld Place."

"That ought to be fun."

"Why don't you come and stay with us this summer?" asked Ron.

"I can't right away but maybe later on okay?" I said.

"Why not what's so important that you'd ditch us for?" asked Ron in a cruel voice, much like Malfoy's.

"None of your business Ron" I snapped back.

"Fine then why don't you ..."

"Ron stop" Harry said.

"Fine!"

The rest of the train ride was in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Stepping off the train at platform 9¾ I heard someone yell out, "Harry". Turning my head I saw Sirius along with Remus, the Weasleys, and mad eye Moody.

_Oh no. I hope Remus didn't say anything to them._

"Sirius", Harry yelled and took off in the direction of his godfather followed by Ron and Ginny who embraced their family members.

"Hermione", said Molly pulling me into her arms, "How was school."

"Great" I said in what I hoped sounded like a happy voice, "How's everyone"

"All good on our end" said Sirius overhearing our conversation.

"Enough talking." growled Moody, "The longer we stand here the more we endanger ourselves. Let's get a move on already!"

"Move on. What do you mean" Ginny asked.

_No please don't say it. Don't say change of plans. Not again._

"Change of plans" said Remus, "Sirius and Charlie will be taking Harry back to his relatives then onto headquarters while Moody and Arthur take you to the borrow. Ron will be going to the shop with the twins and Molly while Bill and I take Hermione to her house"

"No" I said "I'm noting going home right away and I can take care of myself. I don't need an escort.

"To bad" Moody barked "Dumbledore made the plans and were sticking to them. Remus and Bill will take you home and set up protection wards before meeting up with the rest of us. Now everyone lets go and remember CONSTANT VIGALANCY!

I watched as everyone else left leaving only me and my two "protectors" at the platform.

"Well" said Bill "Shall we be going"

"You and Remus can go where ever you what I'm not changing my plans because your all paranoid someone's going to jump out and curse everyone" I stated while turning and walking towards the exit to King Cross Station.

"Sorry Hermione" Remus said grabbing my arm "You're not going off on your own. Bill and I can follow you where ever you need to go but we're making sure you get home."

"I already told you No!"

"Mione" Bill said "Why won't you just let us take you home and then you can go and do what you had planned."

"Why can't you just go away and leave me alone" I yelled pulling my arm from Remus's grasp and running through the barrier.

I didn't really know where I was going; I just knew that I needed to get to the hospital to see Sam. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal but being so close to a full moon if Remus and Bill saw her they would be able to smell the disease running through her system and when I started to show signs they would be able to figure out part of what I was hiding.

_Think Mia where can you go to lose them. Not home if I go back to Hermione Ann's they'll know and I don't want them feeling sorry for me. I don't have new foster parents yet. Where to go where to…._

I was pulled from my thinking by someone grabbing my arm. Turning I saw that it was Bill and Remus was right behind him. Without any warning I felt the pull of apparition and the next thing I knew we were at headquarters.

Keeping a grip on my arm Bill led me into the house and to a kitchen full of order members. Everyone quieted down and Dumbledore stood asking Remus if they'd had any trouble.

"No. Apparently Hermione didn't like the change of plans and decide to make a run for it. I didn't know where else to take her so I just came back here," he replied.

Giving me a disappointed look he asked Bill to escort me to the study and told me he would be up when their meeting was over.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I watched Bill lead Hermione from the room before turning around and joining the others at the table. Looking around I noticed that we were the first ones back.

_Not surprising really. Why wouldn't Hermione just let us go with her. She's obviously hiding something but what._

I took a seat by Tonks to wait for the others. I knew Charlie and Sirius wouldn't be back for awhile yet since Sirius was going to be taking Harry they would need to explain everything to the Dursleys . Molly should be back soon followed be the twins after they took Ron to the borrow. Just as I was about to ask Albus what he planned to do about Hermione Severus and Moody came through the door.

"Trouble?" asked Moody.

"No." I answered "Hermione simply decided to be difficult."

"Bloody teenagers" Moody growled before taking a seat while Severus chose a shadowed wall space to lean against. At this point Bill had returned and grabbed at seat.

Turning to Albus I asked "What are you going to do about Hermione. Something isn't right and she obviously doesn't want anyone to know."

Signing he replied, "I don't know. She knows she can tell us anything and yet she's chosen to keep whatever is bothering her to herself."

"What do you mean?" asked Kingsley

"Miss Grangers been distracted the last couple of weeks. Her school work isn't up to her usual standards and she seems to be pushing everyone away and keeping to herself," Minerva answered.

"And she wouldn't tell anyone what's going one." Tonks asked.

"No," I replied just before Molly and the twins walked in.

"Arthurs with Ron and Ginny. He'll bring them by in a few hours." Molly informed us before taking a seat next to Bill.

Albus raised his hand and the meeting started.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Bill led me into the study and to a chair. After making sure I was seated he sat across from me. Leaning forward he asked why I had run from Remus and him.

"I don't need you to follow me. I am NOT a child. Why should I have to change my plans just because you're all paranoid?" I replied.

"It's for your protection Hermione not because were paranoid. You know that so why are you being difficult."

"Me. I'm not being difficult and in case you've forgotten I am from the muggle world. Do you really think that a bunch of pureblood bastards have any clue how let alone where to find me. Hell even all of you couldn't find me if I didn't want to be found." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hermione," Bill sighed, "Muggleborn or not they can use magic and you can't. Not to mention that if they really wanted to they could find you. What you did by going off alone was stupid and dangerous not to mention completely selfish."

"Selfish. How dare you call me selfish just because I don't want to be followed, and I am not stupid! Changing the plans last minute and expecting everyone to be fine with it was stupid."

"Hermione," Bill barked," Dumbledore did wh..."

I cut Bill off, "I don't care if Dumbledore came up with the plan or not. Contrary to popular belief he doesn't know everything and I don't have to explain myself to anyone. Its summer vacation in case you haven't noticed. I don't have to do what any of you tell me and if I want to leave then damn it I will. Goodbye." I said while stomping towards the door.

The last thing I heard was Bill saying "I'm sorry" Then everything went black.

~two hours later~

I woke with a start. Dumbledore was sitting across from me sipping tea and talking to Bill. They noticed I was awake and Bill stood taking his leave. I watched him leave before turning to Dumbledore.

He was watching me. I expecting him to say something and when he didn't I decided to start what I was sure was going to be some kind of lecture about safety and following orders to keep alive during the war.

"What" I said as my eyes traveled to the wall behind him.

"Miss Granger. Hermione," he said," While I understand that having your plans changed last minute was not what you were expecting. I thought that you of all people would understand. I don't know what it is that you're not telling us but I trust that if you want us to know you will tell us when you're ready. That being said while I know that schools out times are still dangerous and as one of Harry's best friends you are high up on Voldemorts list of people to find. Bill was not completely right in what he told you're earlier nor was he completely wrong. I know that as a Muggleborn you do posses more knowledge of the muggle word then most witches or wizards; however that does not mean that should Voldemort decide to go after you he would be unable to find you. He does posses knowledge of the muggle world and would do anything and everything to find you. There for unless you're willing to take at least one person with you then you will have to remain here until you are. I understand this may be unfair to you but it is for the bet. I'm sorry Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived twenty minutes ago I believe they are in the kitchen. Tonks is outside waiting for you. She will show you to your room. Wards have been set up and everyone has been informed you are not to leave on your own. I must be going now. I hope you find your summer to be at least somewhat enjoyable."

With that Dumbledore rose from his chair called for Tonks and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Tonks entered the room moments after Dumbledore left.

"Watcher Hermione. Ready to see your room."

"I don't have much choice do I." I replied following her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Bill's P.O.V.**

After the order meeting Albus took me aside to ask what happened with Hermione. I explained what happen on the platform as well as when I took her to the library. When I told him I had to render Hermione unconscious to make her stay he looked even more disappointed then when we first arrived with her.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Albus sighed and after getting Sirius's approval called a house meeting.

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

When Albus asked me if he could call a house meeting I was confused but agreed. I took a seat at the table next to Bill while Albus sat at the head of the table. Molly, who had been preparing dinner, asked Albus if she needed to sit or if she could continue cooking. He told her it was up to her but to please follow along with the meeting. Nodding she went back to work.

Remus and Tonks reentered the kitchen to take a seat. Remus sat next to me and Tonks on his other side. Severus entered the kitchen and took the seat across from Bill. Following Severus was Kingsley who sat in the space next to Tonks. Moody entered the room and sat next to Severus. Shortly followed by Charlie who sat beside Moody.

"Now that everyone's here we have a problem to discuss. Miss Granger refuses to let anyone accompany her into the muggle world. We do not know why for she refuses to say. However being as she is one of Harry's best friends as well as the smartest witch of her generation she is at the top of Voldemorts priority list. Voldemort wants her on his side and is willing to go to any lengths to get her. You all know if he can't turn her to his side he will have her tortured for information before ensuring she dies a slow and most painful death. We can not let this happen."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Unfortunately as long as Miss Granger refuses to allow someone to go with her to apply the proper ward to her home she must stay here."

"How are we suppose to do that? We can't force her to stay if she wants to leave can we?" Tonks asked.

"We'll have to. I know this isn't something anyone really wants to do but its for her safety. I'm not saying she has to tell anyone what's going on with her but she does need to be protected and unlike the death eaters that will be sent for her she can't use magic outside of school yet. I will but wards on the house that will alert everyone at the table should Miss Granger attempt to leave. I am hoping that whoever is closest to her at the time will be able to stop her and if not then to follow her. If she is able to leave please inform the rest of us where you are so we may assist you should you find yourself under attack."

"I understand what your saying but why us? Why not inform everyone?" asked Molly.

"I thought because you all are the ones that will be here most often that you would be better able to handle it if anything where to happen and it gives Miss Granger more privacy. I'm sure if she choices to confined in someone it will be someone here and she will not want everyone else to know. Does anyone have any objections to any of this"

Seeing that no one objected Albus closed the meeting and asked Bill to accompany him to the library while they waited for Hermione to awaken.

I watched as everyone started to leave and when Remus made to get up I gestured him to stay. After I was sure everyone but Remus, Molly, and I had left I turned to Remus and asked him if Hermione had said anything to him.

"No and that's what worries me. When have you every known Hermione to keep to herself other then when studing and even then there is usually someone around." he replied.

"Perhaps she hasn't said anything because it's a female problem." Molly said.

"Then why not go to Minerva. You know Hermione is her favorite she would help." I said.

"I don't know. Hermione has always liked to solve her own problem though so maybe she want to solve whatever this one is on her own." I said.

"I don't think that's it. This is something else. Something personal but then again I don't really remember every hearing Hermione talk about anything personal do you?" Remus asked.

"No" Molly and I both said.

"I wonder why that is?" Molly said, "Oh Arthur's here with Ginny and Ron. Shouldn't you get Harry."

"Right." I said leaving the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I followed Tonks up the stairs to the third floor. The stairs entered the floor in the middle of a hallway, following Tonks I turned right and continued down to the last door on the left. Tonks turned towards me and started to speak.

"Alright Mione this will be your room. The door next to it leads to a study, feel free to use it anytime. Across the hall from you is Remus and my room and next to us is Sirius's room. Now the door right in front of the stairs leads to a main bathroom for the floor, though every bedroom on this floor has its own bath so you wont have to worry about sharing. Now onto the hallway on the other side of the stairs. The next door over from the bathroom is Albus and Minerva's bedroom and the last door on your side of the hall is a lab. Severus is the only one who really uses it and on occasion the twins, but be sure to always knock before you go in if you plan to use it. Across from the lab is a free room just in case. Last but not least the door next to the stairs and across from Albus's room is Bill and Fleur's room. Got it?"

"Yeah." I replied.

I looked behind Tonks and saw another set of stairs, "Hey Tonks. I thought the house only had three floors above the main floor so where do the stairs behind you lead?"

"Oh, well there used to be a full attic up there but it was partially damaged years ago during a bad storm. Instead of fixing it they simply but a wall up three quarters of the way across and left the rest as it was but nobody ever cleaned up the mess so we just don't go up there. Actually the house was never really taken care of this high up and the whole thing was pretty much left alone after Sirius's mother died. That's way Molly had everyone cleaning last summer, but we never did get around to cleaning the spear room or study. I'm not really sure about your room. I guess you'll have to let us know and if it does just ask anyone really and I'm sure they'll be glad to help with a couple spells. I would do it my self but I have the evening shift this week and I really need to be going. Sorry."

_Great I'm on the highest level of the house, and if that wasn't bad enough there just happens to be two werewolves and an all knowing headmaster. Not to mention Sirius and Snape on the same floor. And to top it of Tonks will be gone every night this week. This can't really get any worse can it _

"It's fine really." I said, "How bad can it be. Beside like you said you should probably get going so your not late."

"Right" Tonks said before heading downstairs to leave. I turned to my room and decided to see what all needed to be done. I entered my room and turned up the lights only to turn back around and exit it.

_On second thought it just got worse. Not only is the room completely filthy from not being used but it has very little furniture and what it does have needs to be replaced because I'm pretty sure its beyond fixable. This is going to take forever to clean and I don't even want to think about how long it will take to get ride of the smell. I guess I really should check the bathroom to see what that's going to need._

Reluctantly I made my way through the room to the door I hoped lead to the bathroom and not a closet. When I opened the door and saw it was in fact the bathroom I almost wished it had been the closet. I looked like some one have lived and died in here.

_There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. I'll be lucky if I can get the rooms cleaned before midnight tomorrow and there is no way I plan on asking anyone up here for help. I doubt Snape would help. Sirius's would only make it worse. I don't really know Fleur and there is no way in hell I would ask Remus or Bill for help. They brought me back here knowing I didn't want to be here and Bill hit me with a spell when I tried to leave._

Turning around I made my way out of my room and headed downstairs to ask Mrs. Weasley if it would be possible to go to muggle London to get the things I would need for my room. I found her in the kitchen making dinner while Sirius and Remus sat at the table talking.

"." I said just as she had finished stirring a pot on the stove.

"Oh, Hermione dear I didn't hear you come in, and what's with this Mrs. Weasley? Didn't I tell you to call me Molly?" she replied.

"Molly," I said, "um I was just wondering if it would be possible to go to muggle London sometime tonight?"

" I guess it would as long as you have an order member accompany you. Why did you need something dear?"

"I just wanted to get some cleaning supplies and a few other things for my room is all."

"You don't have to worry about the cleaning supplies Sirius and I can do that for you and we would be happy to take you to muggle London if you want. Right Sirius?" Remus said while standing from his seat.

"Right Remus" replied Sirius getting ready to stand.

"No thank you." I replied coldly "I would prefer to clean it the muggle way and I'm sure I can find somebody else to take me." Turning around I left the kitchen in search of another member to go with.

I headed toward the library to see if anyone was in it when In bumped into Kingsley. "Good afternoon Hermione. What's up?

"Not much. Hey Kingsley are you busy right now?"

"I was just getting ready to leave, why? What did you need?"

"I need to go to muggle London and Molly says its fine as long as an order member goes with."

"I see well I would take you but I really do need to be going. Sorry Hermione."

"Its fine. I'm sure I can find someone else to go. Thanks Kings." I said before heading toward the library once more. Upon finding the room empty I decided to check the parlor. Empty. So I checked the living room. Empty. As I was turning the corner out of the living room I ran straight into Bill. I went to go around him but he caught me by my wrist. "Hermione can we talk? Please?"

"I'm a little busy so what do you want" I snapped at him while I pulled my wrist from his hand.

"Look I really am sorry about earlier but you simply wouldn't listen to us."

"I don't care if you are sorry. You and Lupin dragged me back here knowing it wasn't where I wanted to be and on top of that you hit me with a spell while my back was turned." by now I was starting to lose my temper and my voice was gaining volume to the point where I was starting to yell. "None of you have any right to treat me like a child. I'm not a little girl and I don't need anyone making my decisions for me. Now just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"What is going on here?" came the voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Nothing." I said turning to face him. "Mr. Weasley have you seen any other order members other then Bill, Remus, Sirius, or your wife?"

"Well I know Severus is upstairs in the lab. The twins are in their room. Kingsley just left so I believe that leaves Charlie." he said.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I believe he was just coming from the basement a few minutes ago. I think he mentioned going out for awhile. Why?"

"No reason." I said before heading towards the front door. I turned a corner and saw Charlie getting ready to leave. "Charlie" I called.

He paused and turned towards me. "Hermione"

"Are you leaving for an appointment?"

"Not really. Why what's going on?

"Well I um. Well the thing is I need to go to muggle London to get a few things, and before you say anything I already talked to your mom. She would take me but she preparing dinner. I would ask Tonks but she left for work and Kingsley had to go too. So that leaves Sirius who cant behave himself to save his life. The twins are to unpredictable and professor Snape would most likely say no and I wouldn't get any shopping done if I asked your dad because he would be too interested in what everything is and how it works. And to be completely honest I would rather stay here then go with Remus or Bill so that just leaves you. No offence or anything its just well I know we don't really know each other and I'm sure you don't really want to go shopping but I really do need cleaning supplies and furniture and I wanted to look at a few other things as well."

"I see well in that case I guess it wouldn't be a problem. Besides it beats sitting around here all night."

"Really. Thank you Charlie. I promise I will try to be as quick as possible."

"No problem. Did you know where you wanted to go."

"In have a few ideas but I was hoping you wouldn't mind browsing around for awhile."

"That's fine. Did you want to go now?"

"If that's okay with you"

"Sure. Lets just step outside and we can apparate there."

"Thanks Charlie" I said as I step outside and grabbed his arm. I suddenly felt as though I was being sucked trough a straw and the next thing I know we were standing outside of Muggle London.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I looked around London and felt a sense of anguish.

_So close. So bloody close and I can't even go see her. Why is this happening? Why couldn't they just let me do what I wanted._

"Hermione" I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah" I replied not really paying attention.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

I asked if you were okay. You seemed a little upset for a minute."

"Oh. Yeah I'm okay. Just wondering were to stop first. I think the mall may be our best bet."

"Then the mall it is. Lead the way."

I lead Charlie down the street to the mall and up to the third floor where I knew the housing departments were.

"Okay well I think we should start with cleaning supplies and work our way through paint and furniture before we go anywhere else."

"Sounds good to me."

Two hours later I had gotten all my cleaning supplies, the paint for my room and a few other colors I liked for the study and attic. I had even purchased furnishing for the spare room as well as mine and gotten a few more pieces I liked for the study and just about one or everything for the attic. I hadn't gone up there yet but I knew that if nobody else ever went up there it was the perfect place to make my own.

"Okay Mione did you still want to look around or were you done?"

"Just a few more places if that's alright."

"That's fine take your time. If you can't be where you want to be you might as well be as comfortable as possible."

"Thanks Charlie."

We went down to the first floor and into an electronic shop where I spent so time looking at different laptops and cell phones before choosing the ones I liked best. One the way out I saw a couple of flat screens that I thought might be a good idea to keep everyone entertained and with that in mind proceeded to get a few DVD player and some of the newer game systems.

Taking Charlie into a video store was a sight to see. I don't think he really knew what to get so we mainly browed picking up anything that looked like it might be good.

Looking at the time I realized we'd been gone for nearly four hours so I told Charlie there were only a few store left but asked that he wait outside while I went into them.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Hermione."

"Please Charlie. The first one I already have the list for you can watch me through the glass. I'll be in and out in under ten minutes."

"I suppose. As long as I'm able to see you at all times."

"Great" I said grabbing his arm and leading him to the home development area on the second floor. I ran into the store and told the cashier what I would need and how many of each item. Before I left I gave him the address to the orphanage to be delivered. I knew if I owled Sister Teresa a few magical traps that would shrink everything then she would owl me the supplies.

After the home development store I only had clothes to look at and a few gifts to get and while I didn't mind Charlie shopping for gifts with me clothing was a whole different store especially since a couple of store were for lingerie and nightgowns.

We walked around until I saw a shop I wanted to look at and told Charlie I would be as quick as possible but that this was something I felt more comfortable doing alone and after glancing at the store and blushing he agreed. A few shops later and all I had left was to call Sam.

"Alright Charlie. I'm done shopping I just have one more stop and we can head back."

"Perfect. I'm starting to get hungry and its already eight thirty."

I knew there was a private telephone booth two blocks away and it was on the way back so I decided to use that.

I lead Charlie to the phone booth and asked him if he would put up a silencing charm.

"I'm not sure about this Hermione."

"Please Charlie. I know you don't understand but I really need to make these phone calls. You can stand right in front of the door. You'll be able to see me the whole time and still be alert for any danger."

"Why do you need a silencing charm?"

"Because its personal and frankly none of your sodding business." I snapped.

_Two phone calls that's all I'm asking. Is that really so much. He's acting as if I'm going to call Voldemort and them him all the orders secrets._

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't do that."

"Fine just take me back." I replied coldly and walked to the apparation point.

Charlie took my arm and suddenly we were back at 12 Grimmauld Place. Charlie lead me inside and I slammed the door before making my way upstairs to my room.

I was just getting ready to open the door when Remus asked to speak to me downstairs.

"No. I don't care what its about. I just want to be left alone dammit. Is that to much to ask." I yelled as I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I slid to the floor and rested my back against the door. All of the emotions I'd bottled up the last couple weeks were started to get to me an before I knew what happened I was sobbing into my knees.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the library with Sirius waiting for Hermione to come back with Charlie. While I understood that she was angry about having to change her plans I couldn't help being slightly angry myself.

_Why couldn't she just talk to someone. Why not tell us what's going on. I know its frustrating to have to change plans last minute but she knows it's a dangerous time for everyone and that all we want to do is keep her safe. What could she be hiding that's so bad and if she really doesn't want to be here then why not just let Bill and I set up the wards at her house and then run her errands. _

"Remus" Sirius called.

"Yeah."

"You okay you seemed a little lost in thought there."

"Just peachy Padfoot. Does it look like I'm okay."

"Sorry. No need to bite my head off. Last I check I wasn't the one you were angry at."

"Sorry" I mumbled "I just don't understand. Why keep secrets from us? Why not talk to us let us help her. She knows she can trust us."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe its not about trust. She a teenager Remus and a girl at that. You remember when we were in school. We could never figure out what was going on with the female population."

"And not much seems to have changed" came Tonks's voice from the door way.

"Tonks. When did you get back? I thought your weren't off until ten tonight."

"Just now and its quarter after ten Rem."

"What." I exclaimed while checking the time. Sure enough it was the fifteen. I was about to get flow Albus to make sure everything was alright with Hermione and Charlie when I heard the door open and slam shut. Just as I was going to check if they were back I saw Hermione run storm past us and stomp up the stairs.

"What happened?" Tonks asked Charlie.

"She asked me to put up a silencing charm on a phone booth so she could make a phone call and when I told her no she just snapped at me. I didn't have a problem with her making the calls but I wasn't about to put up the charm."

"And you shouldn't of. I don't like this and its about time she told us what's going on." I said as I made my way towards the stairs, " I'm going to find out what she's hiding. This is getting out of hand."

I heard Tonks call me name but quickened my pace. I knew Hermione was almost to the third floor and I was determined to find out what was going on.

I made to the third floor just as she was getting ready to open her door.

"Hermione can I speak to you downstairs please?"

"No. I don't care what its about. I just want to be left alone dammit. Is that to much to ask." she yelled before slamming her door.

I was about to force her door open when I heard her start to sob. These last few weeks she'd been pushing everyone away and keeping to herself. I wasn't sure what was going on but from the sounds of Hermione's sobbing whatever it was it was enough to break her. She sounded as though her heart and soul were being torn from her.

I knew now was not the time to try to get her to open up so I did what I least wanted to do. I left Hermione and went back downstairs to find Tonks. She was still in the library talking to Sirius and Charlie trying to understand what had happened.

"Tonks. Hermione's in her room. I know she asked to be left alone but I think she really needs someone right now and you seem to be the only one who doesn't set her off."

"Right. Then I guess I will see you when you come to bed." she replied, "She does love you Remus, but whatever's going on is hurting her and I don't think she quite ready to talk about it yet. Just be patient and wait for her to come to you.

"Thanks Dora (Tonks)." I said as she left the room.

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

I made my upstairs to see if I could be of any comfort to Mione. I didn't know what was going on with her but I knew it was personal and that she would only open up when she was ready.

Now was not the time to push her. It was the time to hold her, to show her that no matter what we were here for her and that we would be her for her when she was ready.

I didn't even make it all the up the last flight of stairs before I could hear Miones sobs coming from her room. She sounded so lost and broken. I quickly made my way to her door and softly knocked.

"G-go aw-way."

"Mione its me" I told her and heard her shift slightly from the door. I slowly pushed the door open enough to get into the room and then closed it.

"Oh Mione" I said once I say her. I knelt down and put my arms around her.

"Shhh. Its okay Mione. I've got you. Let it out."

I held her and stroked her hair until she had calmed enough for me to tell her that she was staying with me tonight. At first she tried to say no but I reminded her the room was filthy and would take to long to clean. She could simply stay with me Remus would just have to deal with it.

After she agreed I helped her grab a bag shed bought earlier with pajamas and lead her to Remus and my room. I took her straight to the bathroom and started a bath for her. I told her to take as long as she needed and to call if she needed me.

While Hermione took her bath. I change into my own pjs and switched the bedding for a fresh and more relaxing set. Hermione came out of the bathroom with a brush and climbed straight on the bed and into my arms.

I brushed her hair and laid with her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep for shear exhaustion. As I laid there watching Hermione sleep I realized the heavy bags under her eyes and the amount of weight she seems to have lost.

_She must not have been eating. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night and even the morning. She needs a few days worth of sleep and at least a weeks worth of healthy food to get ride of those bags and regain some weight. She's so thin it looks almost as if a gust of wind would knock her over. Remus is partly right. As much as I don't want to push she can't keep missing meals and going without sleep._

I was staring at Hermione trying to figure out ways to help her when Remus came in. He looked from me to Hermione's sleeping form and finally to her face before he came over to sit beside me.

"She's lost a lot of weight. How did we not see this?" he asked me.

"I don't know but she doesn't look as though she's slept much lately either."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so Rem. She means so much to everyone."

"Do you want me to go. I can stay with Sirius tonight?"

"No I think you being here will be good for us. She may not want to let us in right know but she knows she safe with us and your being here may help her sleep through the night."

"And most of the morning too."

"I was thinking the same thing before you came in."

"I'm going to shower and change real fast and then I will be right back."

"okay."

I watched Remus head to the bathroom and close the door. I heard the shower come on and started to fall asleep knowing he would be back in a few minutes. I was nearly asleep when he came back to the room and got into bed on the other side of Hermione so that she was snuggled between us. He turned off the light and the last thing I remember was him telling us that he loved us.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_**Nightmare**_

_**I was standing in room that was lit up with bright lights. I feel like I've been here before but where am I. From my right came the sounds of voices that seemed to be moving closer by the second. I didn't know why but sudden I felt the beginnings of a panic attack. My mind kept telling me I needed to go, to run and never look back but I was paralyzed.**_

"_**Miss Granger. Miss Granger can you hear me?" I heard a voice say and suddenly the lights dimmed and I was standing in the middle of a hospital waiting room with a doctor trying to get me attention. **_

"_**I'm sorry what did you say?"**_

"_**I'm deeply sorry Miss Granger. We did everything we could but despite everything with just couldn't save her. Samantha passed away during the surgery"**_

"_**No. No your wrong. She's fine. She fine. She has to be."**_

"_**I'm sorry but her heart gave out during the surgery. There is one thing though. Sam told me if anything goes wrong I was to find you and deliver a message. She said to ask you why you killed her? That this is all your fault you took her life from her. Why? Why did you kill her?" **_

_**Suddenly everyone from the order was there and they were all asking **_

"_**Why Hermione? How could you do this?"**_

I jolted up from the bed and looked around me but everything was dark. I slowly started to relax as I remembered where I was. I felt the bed shift from my right and a weight go over my waist and glanced down to see Remus's arm around me and Tonks. Suddenly I had the strangest feeling. I felt as though I had been filled with warm and the last few reminders of my nightmare faded away. I gently fell back on the bed and laid there thinking.

_Where is all this warm coming from and what does it mean. I've never felt this way. When ever I slept at the orphanage with Sam I always felt a sense of peacefulness and love but this is different. I don't understand this. _

I felt myself beginning to relax. For the first time since Sam was adopted I felt as though I could actually sleep through the night and so I allowed myself to drift back to what I hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

The next time I awoke it was to the sun was shinning through the windows. There wasn't anyone sleeping beside me so I rolled over and glanced at the nightstand hoping to see what time it was. I found the clock on Remus's side of the bed and did a double take when I saw what time it was. 12:45 the clock read.

_I slept until nearly one o'clock. I can't remember the last time I slept so late, or so long. It was barely quarter after eleven when I got out of the bath last night._

I felt my stomach reminding me that I hadn't eaten last night. Come to think of it I haven't really eaten anything for the last couple of weeks.

_Its fine. Its just because I've been worrying about Sam. This doesn't mean the systems are starting again. I'm hungry now so it can't be from the disease._

No matter how hard I tried to tell myself this I couldn't help but be a little afraid of what else it could mean. Deciding I really should eat I got out of bed and grabbed the bag I had brought to the bedroom with me last night and started to get dressed for the day.

I was making my way down to the kitchen when I started to see little black spots in front of my eyes. Suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness. Just as fast as it began it left and I felt that small spark of fear grow.

Using the wall and banister to lean against I continued to make my way downstairs until I got to the kitchen door. I pushed myself off the way and entered the kitchen as if nothing was wrong. Seeing everyone gathered around the table for lunch I made my way to an open seat between Tonks and Ginny.

"Afternoon Hermione. Sleep well?" Ginny asked.

"Best sleep I've had in awhile." I said as my checks started to heat.

"Are you feeling alright dear? Its not like you to sleep so late. Usually you're the first one down." Molly said.

"I guess I just got worn out shopping last night. Charlie and I got back kind of late."

"Alright then. Did you get everything you needed.?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I really enjoyed myself too."

"Good. Well then eat up everyone." Molly said before turning to Arthur to talk.

I finished lunch in a matter of minutes and headed back upstairs before anyone had a chance to say anything to me. I figured that if I started on my room now then hopefully I could sleep in my own room tonight.

I gathered all of my bags that weren't cleaning supplies and stored them in Remus and Tonks's room temporarily. Looking around the room I figured it would be best to clear out all the old and broken furniture first. Noticing a fireplace I decided to just burn all of it so it wasn't sitting around. With that done and a little more light in the room thanks to the fire I started dusting down the walls with a dry cloth.

I remembered when we cleaned at the orphanage we always dusted everything with a dry cloth then used any kind of cleaner or polish on the walls and trim. When I was finally finished with the walls I cast a spell to tell me the time. Seeing that it was three thirty I debated starting the walls in the bathroom or starting on the floor in the main area. I chose the floor figuring that I would be finished sweeping moping and polishing it by five and then I could start painting the walls the colors I wanted before starting in the bathroom. This way the walls could start to dry as I cleaned instead of having to wait at least four hours after cleaning before moving in furniture. By the time I was finished with the floor and had fished the base coats for the walls it was almost eight and I knew I would have to go down for dinner.

I took a quick shower and made my way to the kitchens once again. This time when I entered the room there was only one spot left and that was between Bill and Dumbledore and across from Harry. I hadn't really spoken to Harry or Ron for the last couple weeks if I could help it. Ron tended to stress me out and Harry was more observant then people generally gave him credit for. I was a little worried Harry would figure out I was keeping something from him.

"Hey Hermione. Where've you been all day. We haven't really seen you around?" Harry asked me.

"I spent most of the day cleaning my room. It was completely filthy an I wanted to clean it the muggle way. I'm still not completely done yet so you might not really see me around much the next couple days. I decided to paint the walls and I got all new furniture for it so it might take awhile to get it all set up the way I want." I answered.

"Still we should have seen you around at some point I mean were all on the second floor to." Ginny said.

"I'm on the third floor so that's why you didn't see me."

"Why are you on the third floor I thought mum said all the children were on the same floor." Ron said with his moth full.

"Mouth shut when you eat Ron." I snapped. "And I don't know why I'm on the third floor. I didn't exactly set up the sleep arrangements did I" I snapped before getting up and leaving the room.

_Merlin he makes me so angry I just want to scream. Why does he have to be so damn nosey all of a sudden._

My thoughts were cut off by the sudden sharp pain in my chest. I gasp for air as I grabbed my chest. I stepped back so I could lean against the wall and slide down it. I was in so much pain I didn't even see the person that had turned the corner just in time to see me grab my chest. After a few minutes I was able to stand up and make my way up to my room.

**Snape's P.O.V**

I had just come from a meeting with Voldemort and gone to headquarters to inform Albus what I had learned. I made my way to my room and changed before heading to the kitchen where I knew everyone would be. I heard footsteps coming towards me when I heard someone gasp. I turned a corner just in time to see Hermione Granger grab her chest before sliding down a wall. I was in shock for a minute before I started towards her just as she got up and quickly made her way upstairs. I wanted to see what was wrong with her but knew it would have to wait as what I needed to discuss with Albus was of more importance right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Snape's P.O.V.**

Entering the kitchen I made my ways straight to Albus and told him what I'd learned tonight and suggested that he call an order meeting tonight. Albus nodded to me and asked me to sit and eat. Normally I would have my meals in my room to get away from the other house occupants but I knew that because of the up coming meeting it would be pointless to leave. As soon as anyone not in the order left Albus summoned the members that didn't stay at headquarters and we began.

"I've called you all here because Severus just returned from a meeting with Voldemort baring some rather concerning news. Severus if you would please?" Albus said before turning to me.

"The Dark Lord summoned everyone in his inner circle tonight to inform us of some new information. Apparently there are two female in the muggle world that he believes to be of great importance. He believes they are purebloods that went missing during the first war and he wants them desperately. Bellatrix made the mistake of asking if they were could kill the two females if they weren't purebloods at which point it became clear that for these two blood status was unimportant. The-"

"Why do you say that?" Arthur interrupted me.

"If you'd let me finish. Voldemort used crucio on her fro even suggesting killing them before informing us that he wanted them alive pure or not. They are both apparently extremely powerful in their own right and are suppose to become even more so when they reach seventeen. He didn't know what there names are he ordered Lucius to track any purebloods that went missing during the first year and Yaxely to track down all Muggleborn in England and bring him a list. He is determined that the order not find out about these two and he wants them on his side. He will continue to look into the matter himself and does not want anything else to get in the way. If any of them have already been given an order to complete they are to finish it he wants everyone else in his inner circle looking for information on the two witches. The outer circle will continue to try to bring in new death eaters and kill anyone who refuses." I finished telling everyone and turned to Albus to see what he would choose to do with this information.

"How are we suppose to find them if the Dark Lord can't?" asked Bill.

"We will start much the same way Voldemort has." began Albus "I want everyone in the Ministry to keep your eyes and ears open for anything concerning Lucius Malfoy. Anything he asks or information he receives. Minerva and I will go over the list of Muggleborns in the school. If they will receive more power at seventeen then they are still underage which means they must be attending school. We will start with Muggleborn in Hogwarts and I will contact a couple of the other school headmaster or headmistresses in England to see if they will be willing to help. Alastor (mad-eye) I want you to keep an eye on Yaxely. Kingsley your protecting the Muggle Prime Minister see if you can get any formation about muggle adoptions. If there's a chance the two female are purebloods and not Muggleborn then they wont be living with their real parents. Let us hope that if Voldemorts right and these two are to be key players in the war then we can convince them to join or side. Even without these two mystery female Voldemorts numbers are growing we need to do what we can to keep him from gaining an upper hand. I believe that's everything for tonight please head home and get some rest. The coming days are going to be challenging."

As soon as Albus closed the meeting members started to head home or move to other rooms to discuss the newest development in the war. I made my way upstairs to my room for the night. Upon reaching the third floor I head music coming from Miss Grangers room and remembered what had occurred earlier. I decided to see what the girl was up to at eleven o'clock at night and went to knock on her door.

I stood outside Miss Grangers door for five minutes after knocking before deciding to see if the door was locked. I turned the handle and to my surprise the door opened. I looked around before hearing movement coming from an open door to my right. Following the noise I found Hermione Granger cleaning the floor of her private bathroom.

"Miss Granger." I called just as she finished the floor. Her head looked up at the sound of my voice before she answered.

"Professor Snape. What do you want?"

"I came to check on you. Contrary to your belief I am not completely heartless."

"I didn't think you were." she said. Seeing my confusion she continued, "You wouldn't be spying for us if you were."

"I see. I simply thought I would make sure you weren't in need of madam Pomfrey."

"Why would I?"

"You seemed to be having some trouble breathing when I saw you in the hall earlier."

She seemed upset and I could have sworn I saw fear in her eyes for a second before her face went completely blank and she answered.

"I'm fine. I don't know what you what you think you thought you saw it was simply a moment of indigestion."

"I see. If I were you Miss Granger I would start thinking of better excuses. I will drop the matter for now but if it happens again I will inform the headmaster and I assure you he will not simply let it slide."

"You have no right."

"If your keeping something dangerous from us then we need to know about it."

"It isn't dangerous to any of you."

"Ahh, but you are keeping something dangerous from us. You need not try to deny it for you just admitted it wasn't dangerous to us. Just who is it dangerous for and for that matter what is it that's dangerous?"

"Get out."

"No." came the voice of Remus Lupin, "You just told an order member that your involved with something dangerous and unlike before this time we can't just let it go."

"Eavesdropping Lupin. Why does that not surprise me?" I said.

"Not eavesdropping. I was coming to see in Hermione was okay and simply happened to over hear your conversation." Remus said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Hermione asked Remus.

"You left dinner rather fast." He responded.

"To finish my room. Incase you failed to notice its still not done." Hermione replied.

"I did notice the lack of furniture and I can see you were doing as you say but that does not change the fact that you admitted to doing something dangerous." Remus reminded her.

"I didn't say anything about doing anything dangerous. Does it look like I am."

"No, however-" Remus and I both started.

"However nothing. I am NOT doing anything dangerous. I swear. Now please just go away so I can finish my room."

"Very well. Lupin and I will go but we will continue to monitor your behavior and should we discover your lying there will be serious consequences for it do you understand?"

"Yes okay I get it now please leave."

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I watched as Remus and Severus left and couldn't believe I made such a stupid mistake. It was a good thing I wasn't doing anything dangerous. My illness was dangerous but only to me and as long as I was careful and my blood didn't mix with anyone else's everything was fine. I decided that I really should finish my bathroom and finish painting my room so that's just what I did.

Once the bathroom was clean and all the walls were painted the way I wanted them I cleaned the two windows that opened before cleaning the large bay window overlooking the garden in the back. Seeing that everything was clean was such a relieve. I cast a charm to help sped up the drying process for the paint before replacing the cushion for the bay window. I took the old on off and found that the seat actually lifted up revealing a semi large storage space. I cleaned out the storage space fixed the cushion and closed it back up.

After double checking to make sure everything was done I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. I was glad my bathroom held not only a shower but a huge spa like tube. I took my shower change into some new pajamas and decide to put everything for the bathroom were it belongs. I hung up towels. Put my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in the shower and another set along the ledge of the tube and put everything else in the cabinet. Then I went into the main area and began unshrinking everything before using magic to set up the bedroom set. The room was so large that I had also gotten a three seat couch, a coffee table, and a small entertainment center as well as a 42 inch flat screen for one corner. In another corner by the bay window sat two chairs and a chess table with a muggle chess set arranged to play. Finally in the corner by my bed sat a baby grand piano and a harp. Nobody from the magical world knew I played but that didn't mean I was going to stop. I knew sooner or later other people would see them I just hoped they wouldn't ask about it. Kind of like I hope Remus and Severus would let the earlier conversation go and with those thoughts in mind I climbed into the king sized bed and let my music from my ipod lull me to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_Nightmare_

_Water. I can hear water but I can't see it. __**Where am I? **__I tried to look around me but all I can see is darkness. I began to panic. __**Why can't I see anything?**_

_Dirt. I can feel dirt beneath my feet. I was standing on the ground. I can feel the earth underneath my feet and hear running water but I still don't know where I am. Suddenly I see trees surrounding me and _

_a path beneath my feet, looking towards where the path ends I see a light. I start to follow the path but the closer I get to the light the more my panic rises. I start to observe my surroundings and suddenly I know why I'm panicking. I know where I am. _

_I start to back away but I just seem to be getting closer to the light. I turn and try to run. I stumble over tree roots and trip down small hills. I run as fast as I can though trees not caring that I am no longer on a path I just know I need to get away. I can't let them get me. I can't go through this again. I trip over a tree stump and before I can get up I feel hands grabbing me pulling me back. Back to them, to the water, back to where it all started and I know this time nobody will come so I struggle. I do everything I can to get away, I kick, I scream, but nothing is working and then suddenly I feel myself start to shake. __**No its not me its somebody else. Someone is shaking me. **_

My eyes snap open and I saw Remus standing over me shaking my by my shoulders, while Tonks was calling my name. My breathing was fast and my chest was starting to hurt. Remus stopped shaking me and allowed Tonks to pull me into her arms. The second she's holding me I start to cry.

Sam and I had agreed we would never tell anyone the details of what had happened that night so many years ago, but for some reason Tonks made me believe that I could. That for once I could tell some one and they would understand. Now I was torn. I wanted to tell Tonks so badly but I didn't want everyone else to know. I knew I wouldn't be betraying Sam for I knew that she had told her fiancé before he had died. I also knew that his death was why Samantha had stop fight for her life.

"Shhh. Your okay Hermione. Everything's okay." I heard Tonks whisper while she stroked my hair.

"No. Its not okay. Its not. Its all my fault. All my fault." I sobbed into Tonks's arms.

I felt the bed dip and Remus's voice ask me what was my fault. No matter how had I tried I just couldn't tell them so I just shook my head no.

"Alright. It's alright. You can tell us when your ready. Just relax. Breath Hermione. Slow deep breaths. That's it just relax." Tonks said and I did slowly I started to follow her instructions and felt myself relax, but when Tonks went to leave I tightened my grip and felt her relax as she told me she would stay.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

It was a little after one thirty in the morning when I started to hear Hermione screaming No. At first it was like she was talking to herself but she was getting louder. I started to get up to check on her when she started screaming _**let me go, **_and then I heard her scream like never before. It sent chills running down my back and I could hear the others waking up as I ran to her room with Dora right behind me.

She was tossing and turning in bed like she was trying to get away from something. I tried to gentle shake her awake but she just started to hit me and try to get away so I tightened my grip on her shoulders and let Dora trying calling for her. I figured maybe if she heard a females voice it would help relax her but it didn't seem to be doing any good. I heard the others enter the room.

"What's going on? I thought she was being murdered with the way she was screaming." Sirius said as he joined the group congregating around the door.

"Try using Enervate." Bill suggested just as Hermione jolted awake. I let go of her to allow Dora to hold her and as soon as Dora's arms wrap around her Hermione burst into tears. All I can do is watch with the others as Dora tries to calm her but when she tries to tell Hermione that's she's okay Hermione starts to shake as she denies it and says that its her fault. Its all her fault. I sit beside them on the bed and ask what she means but Mione just shakes her head at me.

"What does she mean? What's all her fault?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know Padfoot. I don't know." I reply sadly as I watch my wife console the girl I consider one of my cubs.

We watched as Hermione starts to relax but when Dora gets up to leave Mione tightens her grip so Dora sat back down and just continued to hold her until Hermione slowly fell back asleep.

"Well that's an interesting turn of events." Bill stated as one by one they started to leave the room. Once everyone was gone I made sure the door was closed before joining Dora with Hermione.

"Rem I'm scared. Whatever's going on with her is worse then we thought and she doesn't seem to be getting any better. She doesn't sleep and when she does she's having nightmares, she doesn't eat, and she's still pushing everyone away."

"Everyone but you Dora. If she's going to open up to anyone its going to be you."

"But why? She's always been closest to Harry. Why not open up to him. She must know she can tells us anything. We'll always be here for her and she knows that."

"I don't know but the two of you have been pretty close since you met and maybe this is just one of those things she needs a woman for."

"Then why not her mother Rem. Something isn't right here. She's been here for two days and her parents thought she was going home and yet not one owl has come for her and she hasn't sent any either. If you were her father wouldn't you be worried by now?"

"Your right Dora that's not right. Should we have Albus look into it or just do it ourselves?"

"I think we should try to ask Hermione about it first. She's already mad enough about people making her decisions for her at least this way she as some say in what's going on."

"Okay. Then we'll talk to her about it in the morning. Until then I suggest trying to get more sleep do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I think its best if we both stay. Last night she seemed to sleep better then she has in awhile maybe if we stay she'll do the same tonight. She might even sleep in like last night. Though maybe having breakfast up here would be a good idea for tomorrow. She might eat more if she's not surrounded by a lot of people."

"Alright then we'll stay and tomorrow I will bring up something to eat when she gats up. Now why don't we see if we can get some rest."

"Alright. Love you Rem."

"And I you mate." I said before kissing her and settling in for the night.

**AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed. A lot of you have some pretty good guesses about what's going on with Hermione. Now to answer some questions yes this will be a family/romance. The romance will come later after Hermione starts to open up a little. As for he illness being muggle or magical I am sorry to say you will have to wait and see but I believe the answer may surprise you. Samantha will be explained in the next couple chapters and you will learn more about Hermione's life outside of Hogwarts and why she has kept it so secret. I look forward to hearing from all my reviews and if you have any more questions. I will try to answer them if possible without giving anything away.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hermione's P.O.V. **

I woke up to the feeling of someone stroking my hair. I remember the last time someone did this for me but it wasn't as comforting.

_It was right before I got my Hogwarts letter and I had gone through a tough round of blood transfusions. It wasn't uncommon for Sam or I to need a blood transfer but the last time my heart hadn't been strong enough to handle the first transfusion and so they had done another and then another until they had finally managed to get my body and heart to except the clean dose of blood. It wasn't easy either my blood type was extremely rare. _

I turned over and saw Tonks lying beside me and suddenly last nights events came rushing back to me. I wasn't sure what to say. I know Tonks wont just let it go but I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it yet. Before I could think of anything to say Remus came through the door holding a tray of food.

"Morning Mione. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I asked.

"Its almost noon. Dora and I thought you might like to eat up here today instead of the kitchen since just about all the order members are here." Remus answered while he set the tray on the bed. Tonks helped me sit up before she thanked Remus and made herself a plate.

"You don't need to eat everything just what you can. You look as though you haven't been eating well in awhile." Tonks told me.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been to hungry." I mumbled while making a plate.

"Hermione. Remus and I would like to discuss a few things with you and I would like it if you would be completely honest with us. You know you can tell us anything."

"I don't know what you mean." I said as I started to get out of bed.

"No. Well then how come its been two days since you got out of school and you haven't written to your parents once. You told us you were going home and instead you came here and ye.." Remus started before I cut him off.

"Not by choice. I didn't ask to be here you and Bill brought me here against my will."

"Be that as it may. Why haven't your parents written to find out why your not home and I know you haven't written to them. You've been holed up in your room most of the time and so there's no way u could have asked either of the boys to borrow their owls. It seems strange that no one has written wondering what happened to you." Remus replied.

" I told you before I wasn't going straight home. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn't expected home for another few days?" I snapped.

"All the same if not your parents you must have been staying with someone who would notice you didn't show up when you said you would. We're just worried. You wont talk to anyone, you keep having nightmares, and its obvious to everyone your hiding something. You know you can trust us just tell us what going on." Tonks told me.

"There's nothing wrong. No ones written because everyone but you seems to understand that I AM NOT A CHILD!" I yelled before running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I heard my bedroom door being slammed open and then the sounds of people talking.

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

I watched Mione run into the bathroom and turned towards Remus. "Well that didn't go as well as I had hoped."

"No I shouldn't have pushed like that. It's just so frustrating." he answered before the bedroom door was thrown open and Kingsley(Kings), Bill, Molly, and Albus appeared shortly followed by Minerva(Minnie).

"What's going on? We heard screaming." Molly asked.

"Where's Hermione?" Kings said.

"She's in the bathroom. Remus and I talked about it last night and decided we wanted to see if maybe we could get her to open up a little. As you can see it didn't go so well." I answered.

"She didn't say anything?" Minnie asked.

"No she just repeated that coming here wasn't her idea, said there was nothing wrong, and told us she wasn't a child." Remus sighed.

By now Sirius had entered the room and was listening to what everyone said.

"For someone who is constantly saying she isn't a child she sure is acting like one." Sirius said.

"I don't think Hermione is ready just yet to let anyone in. It might not be such a bad idea to write and see if her parents know what's going on." Albus told us.

"Not yet." I said "I want to try again. Remus is right Hermione does seem to be less upset when its just the two of us. Maybe she'll open up if we give her a couple more days."

"Alright. Its Wednesday now if she hasn't talked to someone by Friday I will write to her parents." Albus said before ushering everyone but Remus and I out the door.

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked as I turned to Remus.

"I hope so. She seems really angry at everyone interfering in her personal life and I don't think writing her parents will help with that. If anything it may cause a bigger gap between us." he said before kissing me and leaving the room.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to see if Hermione wanted to spend the next couple hours together before I had to leave for work.

**AN- I know its short but I've been kind of of busy. I will try to update more often but I can't promise much the next few weeks are going to be crazy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **First I would like to apologize for the long wait and thank those of you who did not give up on this story. I will try to update more frequently for now on. Secondly there will be a flashback in this chapter. It will explain some of Hermione's past and why she is the way she is. It does run kind of long but hopefully you will find it relevant in the up coming chapters.

**Chapter 11 **

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I knew as soon as I ran into the bathroom they weren't just going to let it go. It wasn't that I didn't trust the, well not completely, its just that everyone that's ever found out has left. No ones ever wanted me even before I knew I was sick. The only people that knew and hadn't left were the nuns at the orphanage and Sam. I'm not even sure the nuns want me around. Sister Teresa and the Reverend mother are the only ones that actually seemed to want to be around me after I was diagnosed. Well them and Sam. I still remember the day we met

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting outside under the giant oak tree pretending to read while watching the other children run around and play together._

_Nobody ever wanted to play with me. I was always shunned by other children even before realizing how smart I was, finding that piece of information out only seemed to make then hate me more._

_I guess everyone even myself always knew I was different. When I was three I asked Sister Teresa why I wasn't like the others and she old me that she didn't really know. All she knew was that I had always been different. As a baby the only time they'd ever heard me cry was the night I had been brought here. I slept most of the night while a normal newborn woke several hours crying when hungry or upset but I would simply lay in my crib waiting for a nun to come and check on the newborns to make any sort of noise to alert them I was awake. _

_As the time passed I remained an anomaly to the sisters. By the age of one I was not only able to walk and formal small words but it seemed I could create almost complete sentences and clearly be understood. At the age of two I could read and write the whole alphabet as well as small sentences, and add and subtract numbers; things most children didn't learn until the age of five. By the age of three I was reading my first chapter book, __Charlotte's Web__. _

_Now at the age of five I was learning things at a fifth grade level and the Reverend mother had me attend three music lessons a week, something I had found the greatest joy in. Although the other children shunned me and most adults where put off by the amount of knowledge I held music was the one thing that seemed to heal the sorrow inside my young heart. _

_So it came as quite a shock when a shadow cover my book and I looked up to see the person whom would soon be my very first friend. She was a small girl not much taller then my own 32 inches. She had light blond hair and the most amazing shade of aqua eyes I had ever seen._

"_Hello my name is Samantha, but I prefer to be called Sam. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Hermione Granger. Its nice to meet you Sam." before I could say anymore Mike, a mean eight year old boy who liked to push me around came running over._

"_Hi. I'm Mike. Your new here aren't you?" he asked Sam._

"_Yes. I've just arrived. My name is Samantha."_

"_I figured as much since I haven't seen you before. It seems nobody as decided to fill you in on the ways things work around here, but don't worry I will fix that." Mike told Samantha._

"_What do you mean?" Sam asked him._

"_Well I saw you over here talking to the freak and knew you probably didn't know any better."_

_By now the ache in my chest had grown increasingly painful and I felt tears gather in my eyes. I quickly got up deciding to leave before Mike could start to tear my book up and push me around._

"_Where do you think your going?" Mike asked blocking my way._

"_I didn't say you could leave yet." he said before shoving me to the ground._

"_Hey," Sam yelled. "What did you do that for she wasn't bothering you."_

"_The fact that's she still here bothers me. Now listen her new girl. Talking to the freaking means you'd rather be her friend then ours and you don't want to do that." Mike said grabbing Sam's arm._

"_Let me go!" Sam shouted before shoving Mike's arm away, "I would rather be Hermione's friend then a friend to any of you. At least she's not a bully."_

"_Big mistake. Maybe I should teach you just what we do to the freak and her friends. Oh wait she doesn't have any. Now come on." Mike grabbed her arm again and started to pull her away from where I was._

"_I said let go" Sam yelled while trying to pull her arm away. Suddenly Mike seemed to get real angry before turning to face her. _

"_Fine you want to be friends with the freak then you can join her." he yelled before pushing her down onto the cement. _

_I didn't know why but suddenly I was really angry. Maybe it was because for the first time someone actually talked to me without being mean or maybe it was because she was the only person to ever stand up for me but one minute I was sitting on the ground and the next I was shoving Mike away from Sam for hurting her._

"_Stupid freak your going to pay for that. No wonder nobody wants you!" he shouted before punching me in the stomach. From my spot on the ground I saw Sam get up and pouch Mike in the face and causing his nose to bleed before turning to and helping me up._

"_Are you alright?" she asked._

"_Yes but you really shouldn't have done that your just going to make everyone hate you."_

"_Do you hate me Mia?"_

"_Mia?" I questioned._

"_Do you not like it I can call you Hermione if you want I just thought that since most friends have names for one another it might not be such a bad idea"_

"_We're friends?"_

"_Of course. You seem to be really nice and you stood up for me. To me that make us friends. Is that okay"_

"_I've never had a friend." I whispered._

"_Well you do now." Sam answered before taking my hand and leading me inside._

_Sam and I had been friends and sisters ever since._

_**End Flashback**_

I was pulled out of my of my thought by a knocking on the door.

"Mione its me. Will you come out Remus left so its just the two of us. I was hoping we could spend some time together before I have t leave for work." Tonks said from the other side.

I wasn't sure what to do but I knew that if I was ever going to be able to tell anyone here the truth then I would have to at least start trusting them, and so with my stomach tied in knots and my heart beating wildly I stood and made my way to the door.

I slowly unlocked it and opened the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I opened the door to find Tonks sitting on my bed waiting for me. At first neither of us said anything we just sat in silence. I knew that I had to trust Tonks but the problem wasn't really trusting Tonks it was the fact that she was married. Not just married but married to Remus, the man who was the best friend to Sirius. I know from experience how close the two Marauder's were. I had seen them talking together daily and I knew that anytime one of them had a problem or concern that they went to the other to find a solution. I needed to trust someone and I wanted that someone to be Tonks but I was so afraid. I know Remus and Tonks have worked hard to get to were they are in their marriage and I didn't want to be the cause of any problems between them.

Tonks must have noticed the conflict going on inside of me because before I knew what had happened she was right next to me.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything don't you?"

"Its not telling you that I'm worried about. I know you and Remus have no secrets between you and I could never ask you to keep something from him. Its just that…" I pause here unable to decide what to say to make her understand.

"You don't trust Remus?" Tonks asked me and I could see that this thought bothered her.

"Its not that I don't trust him. Its just that well you must have noticed how close he and Sirius are and how they go to one another when something is bothering them. And you must see how close Harry and Sirius have gotten. Sirius is the only real father figure Harry's ever had and Harry isn't just Sirius's godson, he's also the only other link to James. The man Sirius and Remus both considered a brother. To Sirius Harry and him could only be closer if they were actually father and son. Everyone knows that Sirius will to anything to prevent Harry being hurt in anyway. So if Remus were to tell Sirius what I tell you then Harry will know and I'm just not ready for that." By the time I was done talking I was back to crying and feeling like running away again.

"Hermione, you listen to me. You're right. I don't like keeping secrets from Remus and I can't promise that I won't tell him what you tell me but what I can promise is that if you don't want Remus or I to mention what you tell us then we won't. Remus will understand that this is something you aren't ready for they other to know yet and he will respect that as will I." Tonks told me while she held me.

"Your sure?"

"Yes. Remus and I consider you part of our family Hermione and if you ever need us for anything even just to talk were here for you. We may not be your parents and were not trying to replace them but that doesn't mean we aren't her for you." she said.

Taking a deep breath I decide now was the time to start talking and my parents or lack of was the place to start.

"Tonks there's something you should know. I uh I don't actually have a-any parents" I said while looking at the floor. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eye "I never have well not any actual parents. I've have a few different foster parents but I never stayed with them long. I grew up in an orphanage."

Tonks was silent for a few minutes before she tilted my face up so she could look in my eyes before speaking.

"Why didn't you ever say anything"

I glanced around the room before looking back at her and answering "I didn't want anyone to treat me differently for not having parents. Everyone that I knew in the muggle world knew nobody wanted me so it made it easy to be cruel to me because nobody would notice and if they did they wouldn't care. When I got my Hogwarts letter I decided not to tell anyone. I figured no one there knew me and I could just be someone else you know. A fresh start. Nobody ever actually asked about my home life except when I first started and at the time I was living with a really nice foster family with the same last name so everyone just assumed they were my parents. I didn't correct Professor McGonagall when she came to explain and I didn't correct the Weasleys when they met the Grangers. I just let them think they were my parents and when my being a witch got to be to much for them I was sent back to the orphanage and nobody was the wiser. Especially since when ever we got our school letters I was always with the Weasleys."

"So is that where you were going this summer when you didn't want Bill and Remus to escort you home?"

"No but I'm not quiet ready to talk about that yet. I just needed a place to start and the no parents thing seemed the best place."

"Hermione. Were you going to be at the orphanage this summer or do you have new foster parents."

"I haven't had new foster parents since the Christmas break second year when I go home I'm usually going back to Hermione Ann's orphanage."

"I see." She said glancing at the clock, "Hermione I want to talk to you

for work."

"Okay, and Tonks. Thanks for listening." I said as she stood up to make her way to the door.

Right before she left she turned to me and said, "Anytime Hermione."

**Tonks's P.O.V. **

I left Hermione's room and walked over to mine and opened the door to see Remus sitting on the bed with a look of somewhere between shock and sadness.

"How much did you hear."

"I came up in time to hear Hermione tell you she didn't have any parents." he answered.

"I want her." I surprised myself by blurting this out to my husband, "She deserves a home and a family that love her and you said your self you think of her as one of your cubs. Please Remus I know she's almost any adult but we love her can't we adopt her and give her want she needs."

"Your right she does deserve a home and family but are you sure about this Dora. You can't change your mind later on and she isn't used to any of this it won't be easy." Remus asked.

"I know it won't and I think that might be part of what's wrong now. I don't think she's used to being treated like a child or acting like one. If I understand correctly she's mainly raised and taken care of herself. It might be difficult at first but I know this is what I want the question is if this is something you want?" I said while getting ready.

"Yes." he said, "I think that while your at the Ministry today you should pick up magical adoption papers and I will look into finding out about Hermione Ann's Orphanage so we will know what we need to do to make Hermione our daughter."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm off then I will see you when I get home. I love you Remus"

"As I love you Dora." Remus said before giving me a kiss and escorting be downstairs to the door.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I was talking to Sirius when I noticed how close it was getting to the time Dora would need to go to work. I decided to go up and make sure she knew what time it was but upon reaching the floor with our room I heard Hermione tell Dora she didn't have any parents. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

_How could we not know this._

As I was thinking I made my way towards mine and Dora's room. I sat on the bed as I listened to Hermione talk about growing up in an orphanage. I got a sudden angry feeling that Hermione could think even for a moment that she didn't deserve a loving family. I'd told Dora a number of times that I had thought of Hermione as my cub, a daughter I loved and was proud of even if she wasn't my blood.

When Dora entered our room and told me she wanted Hermione I felt such love towards my wife but then came the doubts.

_Was this really what Hermione would want. Was this really the best thing for all of us. Knowing Hermione isn't use to being an actual child I know it will be difficult for her to let someone else take care of her the real question is does Dora realize this._

After voicing my concerns I was amazed at exactly how perceptive my wife could be. Despite know it would be hard for Hermione to let someone else care for her I failed to see that this might be partly responsible for her current actions.

Having come to our decision I escorted Dora downstairs and the to the door before kissing her goodbye. After Dora had gone I decided to see what I could find out about the orphanage Hermione had grown up in and to look into what all it would take to be able to legally adopt her.

With this in mind I made my way to the first floor study. After the first summer the order had set up headquarters here Sirius had decide to allow for muggle technology to be set up in his house and between Hermione, Harry, and a few more knowledgeable order members almost everyone was able to understand how to work a television, telephone, muggle radio with a CD player and for some of us a computer or laptop.

I made my way to the desk and turned on the computer. After a few minutes of waiting for the computer to start up I logged on and started up the internet. I typed Hermione Ann's Orphanage into the search engine and waited for the information to pop up on the screen. I scrolled through the different sites until I found the orphanages website. There wasn't much there but I was able to get an address and with that I was able to get a location.

I knew Dora would want to be with me when I went to visit tomorrow so I decided to look at a few other sites to see if I could find out anything else about the place where Hermione had grown up.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

It was Wednesday now and we had been back from Hogwarts for two days now. Two days that my best friend that was more like a sister had been avoiding me. I may seem like I don't pay that much attention to things but when it came to the people I considered family I was more observant then people thought. For the last few weeks Mione had been slowly distancing herself from Ron and I and though we didn't say anything we both noticed.

Ron had finally had enough and had tried to confront her on the train but one look at Mione and I knew it wasn't the right time, so I did what any friend would do I told Ron to stop. Later when we were all at headquarters together Ron and I decided to ask Ginny for help to see if Mione had told her anything. Ginny said she hadn't spoken to Mione very often but she had also noticed how distant Mione was being.

I had heard Hermione screaming last night and again this morning but had decided to wait and talk to her after everyone was busy and I knew we would be alone. As soon as I saw Remus and Tonks go down to the main floor I made my way upstairs to Mione's room. Thankfully I had been up here enough to see Sirius that I knew where her room was.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. She seemed surprised to see me but let me in anyways. I looked around her room and saw a small entertainment area, as well as a chess table, and sleeping area but what really surprised me was the piano.

"Can you play?" I asked her while looking at it.

"Yes. I took lessons as a child. It was something I found calmed and relaxed me. Not many people know" she said already anticipating my next question

"If I asked would you play something for me or did you want to keep it to yourself a little while longer."

Hermione looked kind of guilty at this and I decided to put her at ease somewhat.

"Mione, I understand wanting to keep something to yourself and wanting to keep part of you to just you. I'm not asking or demanding you tell me everything especially right now when I know your hurting, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything. I may not be able to help but I will be here for you and so will Ron and Ginny. If you let us."

By the time I was done talking Hermione was crying and then she thanked me and finally hugged me before leading me over to a bay window and taking a seat at the piano.

"I don't really know what to play so I am just going to play what ever comes into my head okay?"

"Fine by me." I said while getting comfortable.

Mione started to play but what I didn't expect was for her to start singing….

_**Don't lose your way **_

_**With each passing day **_

_**You've come so far **_

_**Don't throw it away **_

_**Live believing **_

_**Dreams are for weaving **_

_**Wonders are waiting to start **_

_**Live your story **_

_**Faith, hope & glory **_

_**Hold to the truth in your heart If we hold on together **_

_**I know our dreams will never die **_

_**Dreams see us through to forever **_

_**Where clouds roll by **_

_**For you and I Souls in the wind **_

_**Must learn how to bend **_

_**Seek out a star **_

_**Hold on to the end **_

_**Valley, mountain **_

_**There is a fountain **_

_**Washes our tears all away **_

_**Words are swaying **_

_**Someone is praying **_

_**Please let us come home to stay If we hold on together **_

_**I know our dreams will never die **_

_**Dreams see us through to forever **_

_**Where clouds roll by **_

_**For you and I When we are out there in the dark **_

_**We'll dream about the sun **_

_**In the dark we'll feel the light **_

_**Warm our hearts, everyone **_

_**If we hold on together **_

_**I know our dreams will never die **_

_**Dreams see us through to forever **_

_**As high as souls can fly **_

_**The clouds roll by **_

_**For you and I **_

When she stopped we heard clapping. Apparently we had forgotten to close the door and Ron and Ginny had come up.

"That was beautiful Mione. I didn't know you could sing, let alone like that" Ginny said.

"Thanks," Mione said while blushing.

"Bloody hell" seemed to be the only thing Ron was able to say.

"Did you want to come in?" Mione asked them.

So Ron, Ginny, and I spent the day with Hermione in her room. Ron asked about the muggle chess set in the corner and so Mione and I played a round with me losing of course, apparently Hermione was really good she just didn't like wizards chess. Ron and I played a couple rounds while Hermione and Ginny set up the television so we could watch a couple movies which we did once Ron and I finished our last game. We didn't leave the room until we heard Mrs. Weasley call us for dinner and even then we were still laughing about the movie we were watching.

I hadn't seen Hermione smile or laugh like she was in a while and when we entered the kitchen I could see that everyone else was happy to see us all together but more so all of us laughing together again.

**I do Not own the song If We Hold On Together. I just think it's a beautiful song and fit with this part of the story.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

I returned to headquarters after work with the paperwork Remus and I would need to go about adopting Hermione. I had spent most of the day thinking about her. I'm overjoyed to be able to officially make her our daughter but at the same time extremely worried about the coming days. Remus and I both know there is more to her past then she is letting on and I wonder if we should tell her we are doing this. I love her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, however I know that come tomorrow when we visit the orphanage where she grew up that we will be given more personal information about her childhood.

I slowly made my way upstairs to check on Mione and then inform Remus of what I learned today. I needed to be reassured that Mione wouldn't hate us for finding out about her past from some one other then herself. I opened the door to her room and saw her bed empty. I quietly made my way into her room and looked around until I saw her sleeping on the couch. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to leave.

"Tonks?" I heard and turned back to see a very sleepy Hermione sitting up looking at me.

"Sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm good." She said while she got up and stumbled to the bed.

"Night Tonks" was the last thing I heard before her breathing evened out and she was back to sleep.

"Goodnight Hermione." I whispered as I closed her door. I turned and crossed the hall to my room.

I wasn't surprised to see Remus was still up and as soon as I had closed the door he was wrapping his arms around me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Turning to him I simply sighed before lifting my head and kissing him.

"It was slow. I went to see about adopting Mione on my lunch break. Apparently since she already knows about magic it won't be all that different from a magical adoption. We need to meet with the people that run the orphanage she grew up in and they will need to approve of the adoption before we can proceed with the official paperwork."

"But?" he said, "I love you Dora and by now I've gotten to know when your upset pretty well. What's troubling you?"

"I'm worried Rem. Tomorrow we go to Hermione Ann's. What happens if they say no? What happens if we find out more about Mione and she's angry? I don't want her to hate us." I was crying by the end and Remus was stroking my hair.

"Shh. Mione could never hate you. She may not say it bit if you look you can she that she loves you."

I slowly calmed down and allowed Remus to carry me to bed.

**Mione's P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly and immediately felt myself start to shake. I knew I would start to seize in a few moments and didn't want to chance Tonks coming to check on me. I slowly tried to stand up only to fall to the floor. I knew I had no hope of making it to the bathroom I simply hoped no one had heard me fall.

It seems luck was not on my side as I heard my door open. To my surprise it wasn't Tonks or Remus's voice I heard but Sirius's calling out to me.

_Oh Merlin. What do I do? If he sees me he'll yell for help, but if I saw nothing he'll look for me. What do I do?_

Suddenly an idea came to me. If someone had to know I wanted it to be Tonks.

"Sirius. Can you get Tonks. Please?" I know my voice sounded shaky and I know he knew I was crying at the end. Hopefully he would think it was a nightmare and simply do as I asked.

I heard his footsteps leave and then him knocking on Remus and Tonks's door. I heard the door open and whispering and then the sound I had been waiting for.

"Mione?" came Tonks's voice.

"To-Tonks" I stuttered before the shaking became to strong to talk through. I heard two sets of footsteps and knew Remus was with her but I was in to much pain to care.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione" I heard Tonks say and then felt her wrap her arms around me.

I forced myself to answer. "Tonks," I cried, "I need to go to the hospital. Please don't tell the others."

"Shh Mione. Nobody needs to know anything until your ready. Remus and I will take you to St. Mungo's ."

"N-No. I ne-need t-to g-go to Har-Harmony G-General." I stuttered out.

"Okay Mione." Remus said as he put his arms around me and lifted me up.

"A-ask for Dr. Ha-Harper." was the last thing I managed to say before the world went black.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I lifted Hermione into my arms and headed out the door and down the stairs. I could hear Tonks following me and right as we got to the main floor I felt her drape a blanket on top of Mione before opening the door and apparating away. We arrived next to the orphanage and I looked around until I spotted the hospital and apparated there. I heard Dora arrive right behind me and hurried to the double doors and into the hospital.

A woman, whom I assumed was a nurse ran up to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We found her in her room like this. She said to bring her here and to ask for Dr. Harper." I replied.

The woman looked shocked before running towards a phone and calling who I assumed was Dr. Harper. Suddenly she looked at us and called out, "Patients name?"

"Hermione Granger." Dora answered.

With my wolf hearing I heard the nurse relay this information over the phone and the other person answer that she was on her way and to prepare the patient for a Ct.

I wasn't sure what a ct was but I knew from the sounds of the doctors voice it wasn't good.

The nurse hung up the phone and rushed over to us. She had me place Mione on a bed and started to roll he through a set of doors.

We started to follow her but the nurse told us we would have to wait here and that the doctor would be out to update us as soon as possible.

**Sorry for the long delay. I'm hoping to be able to update more frequently. So Tonks and Remus now know Hermione is sick. Hopefully now Hermione will open up more to them.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

Remus and I sat waiting for news on Mione. I glanced at the clock and realized I must have drifted because it had been two hours since we had arrived here. I turned to Remus and asked if anyone had come out to update us like they had said. He was silent for a moment and I felt my heart go still.

"A nurse was out a moment ago but all she said was that Mione seemed to be doing better but with permission from her legal guardian they weren't aloud to tell us more then that"

For a moment it was as though the world had stopped and then I asked Rem if he'd tried to get a hold of whoever was Hermione's legal guardian.

"I asked the nurse but she said that the hospital had spoken to her and that she was on her way. Hopefully once she gets here we can explain that were hoping to adopt her and they will at least allow us to see Mione."

Just as I was about to answer I saw a woman in what looked to a old styled long black dress and head covering. She made her way over to the nurse who seemed to be answering the woman's questions before gesturing towards Remus and I. Beside me I felt Remus shift before standing as the unknown woman made her way to us. Moments before she reached us I stood to join my husband.

"Hello. I'm the Reverend Mother Christine. I was told you were the ones to bring Hermione in tonight."

"Yes, we were going to bring her to another hospital but she asked to be brought here and to ask for a Dr. Harper. She blacked out after that and the took her to another area of the hospital when we arrived." I told her.

"I'm sorry but are the Reverend Mother from Hermione Ann's?" Remus asked.

She seemed slightly startled before confirming that she was. I noticed breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is my wife Tonks. I called yesterday about possibly adopting Hermione." Remus said.

"Ahh. Yes well this was not how I was hoping to speak with you. Do you mind if we walk and talk. The nurse has informed me that Hermione has been moved to a room and can now receive visitors." the Reverend said as she lead the way down the hall.

"W-we can see her now?" I asked as tears began to fill my eyes, "She's alright?"

"She's doing better now. If you are still considering adopting her then I see no reason you shouldn't he able to see her." She paused for moment and turned to us, "If your just going to inform her you've changed your mind perhaps its better you don't see her."

"Not adopt her. Why wouldn't we want to still adopt her. Hermione is very important to us and I fail to see why her being ill should change that." I was practically yelling by the time I had finished and Remus had pulled me into his arms.

"I think we should talk after you've seen Hermione of course." was the only response she gave us.

She lead us up a couple floors and stopped outside a door. After glancing inside a window she slowly opened the door and allowed us to enter. As soon as I saw Hermione lying on a bed I rushed over to her to make sure she was okay. I felt Remus come up behind me and once I was reassured that Hermione was sleeping peacefully I relaxed into Remus's arms. Turning towards the Reverend Mother I asked the question that was on my mind.

However before I could say anything I heard an unknown voice behind us ask "who are they?"

Turning I saw a girl that appeared to be Mione's age. She had shoulder length blond hair, a heart shaped face, but the thing I noticed the most were her eyes. Thet were a deep clear blue. Before Remus or I could answer the Reverned Mother spoke.

"These are the Lupins. Remus and his wife Tonks. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin this is Samantha, or Sam as she likes to be called."

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update I had some trouble writing this chapter. I'm still not completely happy with the way it turned out but I promisedto have it posted for you last week and wanted to put it up as soon as my laptop was working again. I will try to put up another chapter either next week or the week after but in all honestly it will depend on work and seeing if I can fix the problems with my laptop. Please review I love hearing from readers about their thought and what they would like to see in upcoming chapters. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed wondering if I should send Mia an owl when the door to my hospital room open and Dr. Harper came if followed by a couple of nurses wheeling in another bed. I didn't even have to look to know it was Mia. We had used the same private room since we'd found out we were sick.

I sat up immediately and asked Dr. Harper what happened.

"It appears as though Hermione started to seize earlier tonight and was brought in. I've gotten it to stop but it seems that she is starting to progress into the beginning of the final stages before she dies. I'm sorry Samantha I know that you had hoped at least one of you would survive but it doesn't look that way." Dr. Harper said sadly.

"H-how long does she have?" I asked not really wanting to know but at the same time needing to know the truth.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to ask her if she's had an symptoms over the last couple days and if so how severe before I can even begin to look at time left. I'm sorry their paging me. I'll come back in a bit to check on the two of you." she said before leaving the room.

I laid back down an started to think of what I knew was coming when I heard the door open and saw a woman rush over to Mia's bed followed by a taller older man. The last to enter the room was Mother Christine.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Sam these are Remus and Tonks Lupin. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin this is Samantha Bennet. Samantha the Lupins are hoping to adopt Hermione." Mother Christine said.

To say I was shocked was an understatement Hermione and I had considered each other sisters since we met even after I was adopted and had been forced to move away we were still sisters. I knew more then anyone Hermione's fear of never being wanted of never being enough to be worthy of love and a family. There were families in the past of course but they had all eventually rejected her and I had watched as each rejection had dimmed the light in her eyes a little more until all her hope was gone.

"Are they? Even after knowing being told everything?" I asked.

"What do you mean everything?" the woman Tonks asked.

"I knew it." I scoffed, "You want her know because you don't know, don't fully understand, but will you still want her after you find out"

"There's nothing that would make us not want Hermione to be our daughter. We considered her family before she ever told us about living at Hermione Ann's and we aren't letting her go simply because she's ill. We will always want her." Tonks replied a little angrily.

"Ill you think she's ill. That she's just going to get better?" I snapped. I was going to continue when Mother Christine interrupted me.

"Enough Sam. I will explain thing to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin as soon as we leave but you are to be respectful. You must not let the past lead you to making judgments that are not yours to make." she told me before leading the Lupins from the room.

Part of me hoped that they really would want Mia but another part couldn't help but remember all those who had either over looked her past and been unable to handle her disease or those who could handle the disease but couldn't except the past.

I glanced at Hermione sleeping in the bed beside mine before closing my eyes and saying a small prayer that what they were about to learn didn't change the Lupins minds.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I had stayed silent while Tonks and the girl Samantha had spoken to one another but I couldn't help but wonder what it was we didn't know. I wrapped my arm around Dora's waist while we followed Mother Christine down to a small lounge area where we would finally find out.

Dora and I sat on one side of the small table while the Reverend Mother took the other side. A woman with a white over coat came in and introduced herself as Dr. Harper before taking the seat beside Mother Christine.

"I find the best place to begin is with the present and then move onto the past if the family is still interested in adopting." Mother Christine said, "With that in mind Dr. Harper and I will explain what is medically wrong with Mia. You see when Mia was seven she was brought into the hospital to be treated for the injuries she'd sustained the days prior. While she was here the doctor treating her noticed something abnormal with her blood and took a sample to be sent to the lab. When they got the results back they had Dr. Harper take over her case. Perhaps it is best to let her explain."

"You see I deal primarily with rear and dangerous diseases," Dr. Harper said, "When I read the lab results for one Hermione Granger I was horrified to say the least especially to see that she had gone years without anyone discovering how sick she was. Hermione was born with a hole in her heart, which while not un heard of is usually found during a newborns first couple check up however for some reason the doctors who had previously been responsible for Hermione's care had either completely missed it or had overlooked it if not completely ignored the problem. Over the years the hole in her heart had expanded slightly every year. While risky like any surgery a heart transplant is possible for a child."

"Wait" Dora said, "I thought you said you dealt with diseases not hearts"

"I do. Had she only needed a heart transplant her case never would have been given to me, however while Hermione's heart is a problem it was the fact that she carries and was most likely born with a blood disease. One neither I or anyone else has ever heard of. I have even contacted a Healer at St. Mungo's that was unable to be of assistance."

"How" I asked unable to hide my shock.

"I'm a squib" she answered, "I may not have enough magic to be considered a real witch by ministry standards but I do still keep in contact with the magical word and I have heard of you through Hermione so I already knew who you were."

Dr. Harper seemed to pause for a moment before she looked at me and said, "Actually you might be able to understand her pain better then most people Mr. Lupin. You see when you were bitten your blood changed, it adapted in order for you to with stand your monthly transformation'"

"Oh" Mother Christine gasped, "I didn't even make the connection when you contacted me to adopt Hermione. I over heard her telling Sam all about her Professor Lupin in her third year and how he was a werewolf."

For a moment I was afraid we would be told we couldn't adopt Hermione and that they wouldn't finish telling us what was wrong with her, but my fears were banished when the mother continued.

"Oh yes." she replied father fondly, "I remember Hermione mentioning how you were the best defense teacher she's ever had and how you were so nice. You were very fair and she wished for a father like that one day. She never though she'd have that and now your asking to adopt her. Does she know?"

"No. We haven't told her yet. We didn't want to get her hopes up. Remus was sure his being a werewolf would make it impossible." Dora answered.

"Being a werewolf or not has nothing to do with the adoption. Its decided on what's best for the child. Now if Dr. Harper would like to continue." Mother Christine said.

"Oh yes. Sorry." Dr. Harper said, "Now as I was saying Hermione's blood is rather unique as it is. Its almost as though her blood is attacking her body. Its already caused quite a bit of damage. A few nerves have been damaged, if you watch her you'll notice there are times where she maybe burn or cut herself accidentally and she wont notice because she doesn't feel any pain from it. She has fallen and bruised herself severely and not noticed occasionally to the point where she's nearly broken something. Also while she was born with the hole in her heart the blood pumping to and from her heart is causing damage to her arteries, heart muscles and even the area where the hole is. She's had a few surgeries to help with it however we can not simply keep doing repairs because sooner or later they will stop working and she can't be put on a donor list for a new heart because of her blood. Giving her a new heart might slow down the damage the blood does but it wont stop it and eventually her organs will completely shut down and her heart will stop. With out a cure and soon she will die."

"Its there anything you can do?" Dora asked.

"I'm afraid not. There are things you can do to help it be less painful. Her seizers are caused because of the damage as well, when she starts to seize try giving her milk it seems to help. I believe she prefers it to be heated first though. There are times were she'll get dizzy and in the past she's blacked out, all you can do is lay her down somewhere comfortable and keep an eye on her when she wakes. The damage to her heart has made it where at times just keeping her heart pumping causes her extreme chest pain to the point of not being able to breathe properly again causing the occasional black out as well, unfortunately there's not much anyone can do about that. A pain relief potion may be somewhat helpful but other then that I don't know"

"Thank you Dr. Harper. Remus and I will be sure to keep in mind what you said and talk to a potion master about it, perhaps there is something else he can do for her." Dora told her.

"If I can be of any other assistance please let me know." Dr. Harper said before she left.

"I take it this means you still want to adopt Hermione." Mother Christine said.

I looked at my wife and we answered together "Yes"

"Well the perhaps its time to let you know a little more about Hermione's past." She told us.

"No. I believe that Hermione should be the one to tell us when shes ready, it wont change anything. We love Hermione now and we will no matter what." I said.

**AN: **I know its been a long wait and I do apologize to all of you. I do not necessarily like that way this chapter turned out but it's the best I could do with the way I left the last one. I hope you like this more then I did after seeing how it turned out. Hopefully it will not be so long between updates again.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

To say I was horrified by what Dr. Harper had told us was an understatement. I couldn't believe Hermione had never said anything about being sick. Then again if what Samantha had said was true then whenever someone found out they decided they didn't want her. I loved Hermione like a daughter and I knew Remus did too. I know not many women would want a child that was only twelve years younger than them but age never did matter to me. I want Hermione as my daughter and now that we had Mother Christine's approval all we needed was Hermione's.

Mother Christine agreed to let Hermione tell us her past when she was ready and asked if we would like her to start finalizing the adoption papers.

"Yes." I answered, "Would it be possible to stay with Hermione for a while? I would like to see that she's really okay for myself."

"Of Course. I will show you to her room and then go back to the orphanage to start the final paper work." She said as she led us from the room.

Remus and I followed Mother Christine back towards Hermione's room. I could hardly wait to see her for myself and make sure she really was okay. As we came to Mione's room I decided it would be better to knock on the door and give Samantha warning that we were entering.

"Come in" Samantha called.

We entered the room to see Hermione still sleeping and Samantha sitting on her bed reading.

"You came back." Samantha said.

"You seem surprised." Remus said.

"Did the good mother tell you _everything_?" she asked.

"No" I said "Remus and I now know what she is suffering from but we would like Hermione to be the one to tell us her past when she is ready."

"And then? What happens when you find out? Are you still going to want her? So many families could deal with one but not the other. You say her disease doesn't matter and that her past won't either but what happens if it does. Then what will you tell her?"

"It won't. Everyone has a past but that's just what it is the past. Hermione is a wonderful young woman. She's a smart, caring, talented, young woman who deserves to be loved. There is nothing that will change that. To us she's already our daughter the adoption just makes her our daughter legally." I told Samantha.

"I hope your right, because she doesn't need any more pain in her life." Samantha whispered.

"You really love her don't you?" Remus asked.

Samantha smiled before answering. "Mia's my sister in everything but blood and blood never was important to either of us. She's my best friend; we've shared pretty much everything together since we met. I would do anything for her and I know she would do the same for me."

"I'm glad Mione's had you to rely on Samantha. I think it would have been worse if she had been completely alone." I told her.

"I prefer Sam." She told us before yawning.

"Sam it is then." I said, "Why don't you rest Remus and I don't plan on going anywhere. We want to be here when Hermione wakes up."

"I think I will." Sam said before she set her book on the night table and settled down in her bed. She was asleep in seconds.

I turn to Remus only to see him gazing down at Mione in concern.

"Rem?"

He looked up at me and held out his hand to me and I didn't hesitate to take it. I allowed Remus to pull two chairs up to Mione's bed. We got comfortable as we sat wait for Hermione's eyes to open.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

For the first time in weeks I woke up in no pain. At first I didn't understand why until I remembered the seizer. Remus and Tonks must have gotten me to the hospital. I confirmed this when I opened my eyes to the sight of them dozing in chairs beside my bad. I started to shift when Remus opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. You didn't have to wait here, you could've left." I said.

"We would never do that, besides we were worried and wanted to make sure you were okay." Remus told me while he squeezed my hand.

He looked to be contemplating something for a moment. He must have decided something because he squeezed my hand again and then started to speak.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were sick, that you could be dying?"

"Could be," I laughed hysterically, "Could be. Remus I am dying." By this point I was crying and being loud enough to wake up Tonks.

"Oh Mione." She said be she climbed onto my bed and held me. She rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear until I had calmed down at least enough to make out her repeating the phrase, "its okay Mione just let it out. Let it all out."

It was the first time I had been truly comforted by anyone other than Sam in years, so it was a while before the tears had stopped and I had completely calmed down. Even then Tonks never let me go and I could feel Remus holding the both of us to him.

Once calm I turned my head towards the both of them and apologized for my outburst.

"It's understandable." Remus told me, "I shouldn't have made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Hermione Dora and I are going to do everything we can to find you a cure. We will look for specialized healers where ever we can. I know you don't want anyone to know so we will simply let the healers know all the medical facts without the patients name and see if we can find someone who might be able to help."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"We love you Hermione. We want you to be a part of our lives, our family and not just for a little while." Tonks told me.

"Wh-what do you mean a part of your family?" I stuttered.

"It means," Remus said, "That Dora and I would like it if you would let us adopt you. We've already started paperwork and spoken to Mother Christine, but we want to make sure you're okay with this before we finalize it."

"You want me to be you're you're"

"Daughter" They said.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because we love you." Remus told me.

"But why I'm going to dye so what does it ever matter?"

"We don't know that you're going to die. Just that so far no one knows of a cure but be haven't checked every possibility. Dora and I would like to try to contact healers outside of England perhaps one of them has a cure or can find one."

"I don't want everyone to know." I said as I started to panic.

"Then we won't tell everyone although I would like your permission to inform Severus and Albus if no one else." Remus replied.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Dr. Harper believes a pain potion may be helpful and while I could simply ask Severus for general one I believe it would be better to have his opinion on which potion would be the most effective without causing any damage to you. As for telling Albus I have two reasons. One he should know in case anything was to happen at school or headquarters and Dora, Severus, or myself are not around. Secondly Albus is a very wise wizard, not to mentions he's traveled around the world and made many friends and admirers in many of them. He may be able to help us in finding a cure or finding someone who can help find a cure."

"I suppose telling professor Snape would be alright but I don't know if I want headmaster Dumbledore to know, at least not yet anyways."

"Okay then for now we will only tell Severus and see what he thinks is the best way to go about making you feel better." Tonks said, "Now I know you're tired so why don't you lie back down and get some rest."

"Okay." I said as I made myself comfortable.

I was starting to drift off when I remembered what they'd said and I didn't want them to worry about my answer.

"Tonks" I said.

"Yes Mione."

"I would be okay with it you know. If you made it official and finalized the paperwork." I told her right before sleep took hold of me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I couldn't remember the last time I had seen my Dora so happy. She was ecstatic that Mione had agreed to let us adopt her. I couldn't say I was any less happy either; however I was worried about how Severus would react when I told him the truth about Mione. I had seen the way he watched her and while I knew Severus would never admit it he did care about her.

Perhaps it was the intellect they both had or the fact that they were both lonely. I had noticed in her third year that despite having Harry and Ron as friends Hermione still seemed alone and lonely. When she and Ginny had become friends I had hoped some of her loneliness would go away but it never did. I learned of Severus's past during the first war and now knowing Hermione's I could see why they both seemed so alone. Severus had once told me when drunk, "When you've grown up being treated as though you're unwanted there is a part of you that starts to believe it." Now looking at Hermione I understood what he meant.

I know that James, Sirius, and I had not helped in making Severus's childhood any better in fact what we had done had most likely only helped further the belief that Severus was unwanted and always would be. Thinking back on the years since I met the golden trio I wondered if Harry and Ron hadn't help somewhat in cementing Hermione's belief of the same thing. I know they would never try to do such a thing on purpose however all the fighting and not talking to one another could only further her beliefs especially when the not talking to one another meant one or both of them were not talking to her.

"What are you thinking that's caused such a look?" Dora asked.

"I was thing about Severus and Hermione. How much their alike in their beliefs that they could never be wanted." I told her.

"You once felt the same" she reminded me.

"Not really" I said, "I thought I was a monster who didn't deserve friends or a woman's love, but I knew I was wanted, perhaps not by anyone else but I knew my family wanted and loved me. When I went to Hogwarts and met James and Sirius I had friends that wanted me that I knew would be there for me. Severus and Hermione never really had that. Lily was Severus's only friend and when that friendship ended he had no one. I know Harry, Ron, and Ginny are Hermione's friends but for the first couple years it was only Harry and Ron and you know as well as I that when they got angry they would stop talking to her and simply ignore her. That couldn't have helped with her belief that no one will ever want her. Even being friends with Ginny hasn't stopped that belief, I think there is a part of her that beliefs Ginny is only her friend because Ron and Harry are."

"Do you think she'll ever believe we love her and want her?" my wife asked me.

"I honestly don't know, but I think with Sam's help it may be possible." I told her, "I'm going to go see Severus. I think telling him no would be better. This way once we're able to return home he can have the potions she'll need ready."

I stood up and after kissing both my wife and daughter I made my way outside to apparate back to headquarters. Once I was inside I made my way upstairs to Severus's rooms. I knew if he wasn't there then he was most likely in his lab.

I knocked on his door but received no answer so I made my way across the hall to his lab and knocked there.

"Enter"

I opened the door to find Severus working on a few potions.

"What?" he barked at me after glancing up from his work.

"We need to talk." I said, "How much longer until you're finished?"

He glanced at me again and seeing I wasn't leaving anytime he sighed before answering me, "I should be finished in about ten minutes. This better be important wolf. I am not in the mood for petty interruptions."

I walked over and sat in one of the chairs stacked along the back wall.

**Snapes's P.O.V.**

I was in my lab working on the next batch of potions for Poppy when I heard the knock on the door. I called out to whoever was outside and saw Lupin enter the room.

"What?" I barked at him.

"We need to talk." He answered, "How much longer until you're finished?"

I glanced up again and seeing that he wasn't leaving anytime soon I sighed before answering, "I should be finished in about ten minutes. This better be important wolf. I am not in the mood for petty interruptions."

He didn't say anything just made his way over to a chair in the back.

_This better not be some inane lecture about my treatment towards Potter and his little friends again. _

"I'm finished. What is so important that you felt the need to disturb me?"

"It's about Hermione." Lupin said.

"And. What could I possibly need to know about the resident know it all?"

"Enough Severus. As much as you may want to deny it I know you care about her. I've seen it."

"Wrong as usual Lupin." I sneered at him.

"Must we always do this?" he sighed "You know as well I as that you care for her. If you didn't you wouldn't have confronted her the other day."

"I was merely looking out for myself. What does it matter to me if you lot are too stupid to notice a potential threat?"

"You may play the heartless bastard with other Severus but you forget who you're talking to. Over the last few years I've come to know you rather well and you and I both know that won't work anymore. However I did not come here to argue with you. I came because I need your help; or rather Hermione needs your help."

"Why me?"

"She trust you"

"I fail to see how you came to that conclusion. Now I don't have all day so say whatever it is you came to say and leave."

"Hermione's sick Severus." He whispered, "She's dying."

I could barely hear him and at first I didn't believe him but I could see the truth in his eyes. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"How"

**AN: Sorry about the wait. I would like to say I will update again soon but I can't as I honestly don't know when I will be able to. I will try to continue updating at least once a month but I make no promises. I know you would like updates faster than this but I do what I can and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Snape's P.O.V.**

I listened as Remus continued to explain to me everything they had learned about Hermione's disease. To say I was shocked would have been and understatement. I had never heard of anything like this in all of my 35 years. As Remus continued onto meeting Hermione's friend Samantha and Hermione agreeing to be adopted I started to list the different books that might be helpful in finding different potions Hermione might be able to take to help her.

"Very well Lupin I will brew Ms. Granger a pain potion, however I will need to see her actual medical files to determine which potions would be helpful and which would cause more damage."

"Thank you Severus." he said as he got ready to leave. He was almost to the door when he turned back towards me, "Hermione doesn't want anyone know, not even Albus."

"Very well wolf I will not say anything." I responded.

I watched him leave before cleaning the lab and heading to my room to see if I had all the books that I would need.

**Tonks's P.O.V.**

I watched Remus leave to talk to Severus before turning back to Hermione. I couldn't believe she was going to be ours. Our daughter. With that in mind I pulled out the adoption papers from the ministry and started to finish them. Remus and I had both already singed them all we needed to do was fill in a few more lines of basic information about Hermione's age and where how we would support her. What was to happen to her if one or both of us died. Standard information. Just as I finished I heard an owl pecking at the window. I stood up and opened the window letting the owl in. I saw the letter was from Remus and immediately took the letter before attaching the adoption papers and sending the owl to the adoption administrator at the ministry. After the owl left I opened the letter from Remus.

_**Dora,**_

_**Severus has agreed to help but he needs Hermiones actual medical records to be able to determine the best potions for her. Sirius just walked in and it seems I may be here a little longer. I will see you both as soon as I can get free from Sirius.**_

_**Rem**_

I put the letter on the table beside Hermione's bed before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room. I found Dr. Harper standing at the end of the hall talking to a couple nurses and decided to ask her about Mione's files.

"Dr. Harper." I called and she turned towards me.

"How can I help you Mrs. Lupin?"

"Tonks please, and Remus has gotten a friend to agree to help Hermione with potions but he said he would need her medical files to ensure that she got the proper potions."

"Of course. Normally we don't give out that information but given the case I believe an exception can be made. I was just letting the nurses know Hermione can be discharged and allowed to go home with you tomorrow afternoon. I was going to get a sedative for her to take before she leaves. It will most likely put her to sleep for a day or so but I believe it will help. How about I bring her records when I come with the sedative."

"That would great. Thank you so much Dr. Harper."

"Not at all. Its wonderful to finally see her getting the family she deserves. Goodnight Tonks." Dr. Harper told me before heading down the hall.

I made my way back to Mione's room to get a little bit of sleep.

I woke early the next day to find the Remus had returned sometime last night. The two of us told Hermione we were going to get her thongs from the orphanage and to talk to Mother Christine about the adoption before coming back and helping her get ready to leave.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

Dora and I both kissed Hermione on the head and said goodbye to Sam before making our way to Hermione Anne's. We met with Mother Christine for a few moments before we were lead to Hermione's room to gather her belongings.

Once we were finished we made our way back to the hospital to take our daughter back to headquarters. As we got closer to Hermione's room we could hear her crying and the sound of many different voices. We made it to the room to see the doctor and a couple nurses working around Sam's bed. All of us heard Dr. Harper order one of the nurses to take Sam for an MRI.

Before she left the room Dr. Harper told us that if we wanted to stay them she would be back to let Hermione know how Sam was doing but that if Hermione started to feel worse she would have to have a nurse give her the sedative early.

We didn't even have to look at Mione to know she wanted to stay and we told Dr. Harper we would be here when she had something to tell us.

None of us spoke as we waited for news and as the hours went by I could see Hermione getting tired.

"Mione rest for a while. We don't know who long the wait will be and Dora and I will wake you as soon as we know something. Please we don't want you getting any worse, you heard what Dr. Harper said."

"You promise you'll wake if Dr. Harper comes?"

"We promise Mione. Now rest." Dora told her as she helped Mione back into bed."

Two hours later I could see Hermione starting to toss and turn in bed before she woke up screaming NO. Though both of us tried to calm her Hermione was sobbing to hard and before we knew what was happening a nurse was administering the sedative that Dr. Harper had ordered.

It was only ten minutes later that Dr. Harper cam through the door and both Dora and I knew that the news wasn't good.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Harper said, "We did everything we possibly could but Samantha's heart gave out thirty minutes ago and we couldn't get it started again. I know this will be extremely hard for Hermione and she will need you now more then ever. While I would like to be able to keep an eye on her to make sure Samantha's passing doesn't cause anymore damage to her I know that being in the hospital is probably the last place she'll want to be right know, so I am still going to follow through with the discharge. If you want I can tell Hermione once the sedatives worn off and she wakes up."

"No, I think it would be better if Remus and I told her. We'll monitor her for any changes and bring her back should anything happen." Dora told her through her tears.

"I will speak to Mother Christine to let her know and I'm sure she will owl you as to when the funeral will be. I'm sure Hermione will want to be there." Dr. Harper told us before leaving the room.

"Oh Remus what are we going to do?" Dora cried.

"Were going to take our daughter home and when she wakes up we will tell her what Dr. Harper told us and we will be there to comfort her and help her grieve." I told my mate before picking my daughter up and leaving the hospital and heading back to headquarters.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_Hot. So hot. Why is it so bloody hot? And what is that annoying sound._

I barely registered the sound of voices speaking around me and the feel of something being pressed between my lips. I could just make out the sound of a voice saying that mt temperature had gone up and what I thought was Dr. Harper's voice telling someone to take me to to get an MRI. Before I completely blacked out.

_Floating. I feel like I'm floating. There's no more pain. Why is there no more pain._

_Everything is so dark. Where is everyone._

"_Over here." I hear a voice say. I turn to look and see Ben standing in what looks like pure light._

"_Ben" I called scared because I had watched Ben die last year._

"_It's time Sam." _

"_NO! No it can't be. Mia needs me. She's not ready to let go. This will kill her. I-I have to see her to- to say goodbye."_

"_You can't. Its against the rules Samantha. We need to go. She has people that love her now there's no more reason to hang on. You knew this was coming, now its time."_

"_No. I have to say goodbye to make her understand. Please Ben please."_

"_You can't go back its too late."_

"_There has to be a way I can't just leave without goodbye."_

_He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he lowered his head and whispered "There's one, but she may not believe it."_

"_I don't care I have to say goodbye."_

"_Very well. Follow the the her voice into the mist it will take you to her but you will only have a few moments when the scene starts to fade you have to follow the light back here you must go quickly."_

_I was going to ask what mist before I felt a could sensation on my feet. Turning around I found nothing but mist. I listened for Mia's voice and when I heard it I followed it until the mist began to disappear. _

_I found myself on the beach where Mia and I used to sneak off to as children. She was sitting there looking at the children run around and play._

"_Mia" I called. She turned to me and smiled._

"_Sam" she called as I made my way over to her. I sat beside and watched the children play. I turned to her but before I could say anything she spoke._

"_Why Sam. Why were they always allowed to run and play but we were always left alone. Why?"_

"_I don't know. People fear the unknown Mia you know that. Hell you told me that after you were brought back to the orphanage the fourth time."_

"_I know, but it doesn't make it easier. When you were adopted I felt like my heart was being shattered. I was losing my sister, the only family I had. You were the only person never afraid of me the only on who loved me, that understood me. I don't think I would have survived without you Sam."_

_I felt my heart beating faster and my throat closing as tears feel from my eyes. Merlin how this was going to hurt her, how much pain it would cause. My only hope was the damage it would do wouldn't make her close her self off from those that loved her. She turned to look at me with a smile but as soon as she saw my face the smile one hers vanished._

"_Sam. Sam don't cry. Whats wrong? Tell me whats wrong and we'll fix it. Everything will be okay. You'll see."_

_Oh how I wished that was true._

"_It's time Hermione. It's time."_

_I watched as the realization of what I meant took hold of her._

"_No. No you can't go. You can't let leave me Sam. I love you, I-I need you. Your my sister, my family. You can't go. I won't let you."_

"_It's too late Mia. My bodies already gone. I just couldn't go without saying goodbye. I love you Mia. Yous my best friend, my sister in everything that matters. I love you. I do so I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything Sam anything."_

"_Promise to fight. To not let go now that I'm gone."_

"_I can't Sam, I can't. I don't know how to live without you. I need you."_

"_You can Mia. You have to. One of us deserves to be happy. Please Promise me. Promise that you'll fight, that you'll live life to its fullest and open your heart to love, because you deserve it and you are worthy of it no matter what anyone tells you. Promise Mia promise I can't go in peace until you promise"_

_The scene was starting to fade and Mia was sobbing as though her heart was breaking like her very soul was being torn apart. Slowly she lifted her head and through her arms around me before whispering in my ear. "I Promise."_

_I felt like I was being torn from her arms and I could still hear her calling my name as I turned back towards the mist to see the light on the other side. I made my way through the mist and to see Ben. He held his out to me and I slowly placed mine into it. Her turn back to the light and walked into it. Before it consumed me I turned back one more time to whisper "Goodbye my sister." And then all I could see was the bright white light._

**AN: Sorry about such the long delay before the update I was unsure if I should allow Samantha to die as originally planned or let let her live as I had started to think of ways she could be added into the story. I think the constant ask for updates helped me choose to stick with me original story line.**


	21. Author's Note Important

Authors Note Important

I am sorry to inform you all that I will be unable to update this story for nthe next six or seven weeks.  
>I crushed a bone in my back over the weekend and am currently in a brace and on bedrest. This means that I am unable to sit in a chair to type new chapters. I will however be posting new chapters as soon as they remove the brace and allow me off bedrest. I am sorry for doing this to you and I hope that you will continue to follow this story when I am once again able to update.<p>

Thank you to all my loyal followers. 


End file.
